volver a vivir
by yamanakaflor17
Summary: 3 vampiros de siglos de existencia regresan a su ciudad natal konoha, pero no se imaginan que en ella se encontraran con una chica que les recordara lo bueno que es volver a vivir, replantearan sus sentimiento, pero lo mas importante se encontraran en una carrera contra el tiempo para salvar a la persona que les recordó lo que era vivir. sasuino y un leve shikaino
1. volvemos a konoha

En una enorme casa en la moderna kirikagure 3 chicos de 17 años se encontraban charlando, uno de ellos era un joven de cabello azabache de ojos tan negros como la noche, de actitud fría y seria, el era sasuke uchiha. el otro también era un joven de cabello negro pero este se lo recogía en una coleta,de ojos negros que los abría perezosamente, de actitud relajada y perezosa pero muy inteligente, el era shikamaru nara, la Ultima integrante de este trió era una hermosa rubia de cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta de ojos celestes, de actitud muy parecida a la de sasuke en ocasiones pero también era positiva y algo hiperactiva, esta chica era ino yamanaka.

-vamos chicos yo creo que ya es hora de volver a konoha ya paso mucho tiempo-decía la rubia para convencer a los dos chicos

-problematica no ha pasado nada de tiempo solo pasaron 28 años volveremos a konoha pero a su tiempo,en unos 80 o 90 años sabes que los que alguna vez nos conocieron allà siguen vivos y hasta tengan hijos volveremos cuando alla pasado el tiempo y Allan muerto para no correr peligro-le decía shikamaru recostado perezosamente en en enorme sofá

-pero yo quiero ir ahora! -dejo ella como una niña que hace berrinche-nadie nos descubriràn si los que conocimos nos ven pues...decimos que somos los hijos de los que alguna vez conocieron y listo, vamos! no sean malos vivan un poco-terminò de decir

-¿vivir?! ¿a que le llamas vivir ino?!-dijo muy enojado sasuke dandole un golpe a la pared haciendole un hueco-mi hermano me arrebatò la vida nos arrebatò la vida a todos hace mucho tiempo ya y ya es hora de que TU lo aceptes NO ESTAS VIVA! eres un mostruo igual que nosotros!

la yamanaka bajò su mirada con tristeza pues sabia que era verdad,saliò corriendo a su habitaciòn,una vez allì se acostò triste en su cama abrazando sus piernas queria llorar pero tristetemnte no podia hacia mucho tiempo que no podia,sinseramente ya no recordaba como era llorar,estaba allì triste mientras escuchaba discutir a los dos chicos en la sala,luego de un tiempo escuchò un portazo de la la que identificò como la puerta principal,luego escuchò como se habria la puerta de su habitacion y en seguida sintiò un cuerpo a su lado y unos brazos que la rodeaban sabia que era shikamaru,entonces se dio vuelta y se acurrucò en su pecho shikamaru sonrrio le dio la impresion de que era una niña en busca de proteccion asi que la abrazò con fuerza el sabia que sasuke la habia herido con lo que dijo.

Mientras shikamaru abrazaba a su novia de ya muchos años,se sentia bien se sentia muy bien,pero al mismo tiempo mal,no podia decir que su corazon latia acelerado por la cercania de la chica pues su corazòn no latia desde hace tiempo tanto que ya no recordaba como era sentir el latido de su propio corazòn,no podia decir que sentia el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos al estar juntos pues sus cuerpos ya no emitian calor,solo frio,algo que interpretaba como el frio de la muerte,esa muerte que aunque la esperara jamas llegaria ¿eso quiere decir que estaba vivo? ...no hace mucho tiempo que dejò de vivir,no estaba vivo solo...existia,pero no era muy buena existencia,era vacia y sin sentido siempre entre la gelida sensacion de muerte aquella que siempre esperò pero jamas se hizo presente y en medio de la vida,aquella que tanto añoraba y recordaba con nostalgia,aquella que queria pero que jamas volveria a tener,por que en un segundo se la arrebataron y le dejaron esa interrogante ¿que era? ¿estaba muerto? no, no lo estaba pero tampoco estaba vivo,solo...existia

ino se moviò dandole un beso en la megilla al nara,ella se levantò y fue a buscar sus auriculares shicamaru la seguia todo el tiempo con la mirada y una vaga sonrriza,ella encontrò lo que buscaba y regresò a la cama acomodandose en la misma posicion de antes acarrucada con el,shikamaru le acariciaba el cabello y le dio un corto y tierno beso ella se colocò los auriculares y cerro los ojos disfrutando de la musica y las caricias de su novio. mientras tanto shikamaru pensaba en ella,ino,su ino,su novia su compañera para la eternidad,su unico apoyo y consuelo en aquella extraña existencia suya,todavia podia recordarla cuando estaba viva recordaba lo bien que se sentia hacerla sonrrojar,le encantaba verla con las megillas sonrrojadas en aquel entonces,algo que no podia ver entonces pues su amada rubia tristemente compartia su existencia,el corazon de ella tambien estaba congelado,su sangre tampoco corria por su venas,su cuerpo tambien estaba helado...ella...ambos congelados entre la vida y la muerte,congelados en 17 años eternamente,congelados en el tiempo,condenados a alimentarse de humanos para saciar su sed... la sed de sangre que los consume desde hace muchisimos años...condenados,si esa es la definicion que shikamaru consideraba apropiada para ellos...condenados,a solo existir,a matar humanos para saciarse a estar congelados en el tiempo,condenados a ser vampiros.

la voz de ino lo sacò de todos esos pensamientos-¿y sasuke?-le pregunto ella

-se fue talvez a buscar un bocadillo,pero descuida linda aceptò partiremos a konoha en dos horas-le contestò el corriendole el mechon de pelo para poder verle los ojos-dime ino ¿ porque tanta urgencia de volver a konoha?-inquiriò

-esque estube ordenando y me encontrè esta foto-le contesto la chica pasandole la imagen para que el la viera,en la imagen enmarcada se podian ver dos rubias una por supuesto era ino y la otra era una rubia ojimiel muy sonrriente-¿la recuerdas?

-tsunade, como no recordarla era una chica problematica que solia molestarme todo el dia cuando estuvimos en konoha...tambien recuerdo que fue tu mejor amiga casi hermana como decian,que tiempos aquellos ¿que edad deve de tener ahora?-dijo shikamaru sin dejar de mirar la fotografia

-si mis calculos son correctos cumpliò 50 hace dìas,me dio mucha nostalgia ella fue mi mejor amiga y quiero saber que fue de ella-dijo ino tambien mirando la imagen con cariño

-problematica,no puedes solo llegar y presentarte ante ella asi nada mas , se espantarà al verte igual despues de 28 años-le explicò el nara

-no no se espantarà-dijo ella desviando la mirada cosa que hizo que el pelinegro la mirara con una ceja alzada entonces ella dijo-vera shika yo...ella...yo le conte lo que era antes de irnos-solto rapidamente y sin mas

-problematica no deviste los humanos no deven saberlo ¿sabes lo peligrosa que es?-le reprendio el como si ella fuera una niña pequeña

-si lo se pero confio en ella estoy segura de que supo guardar el secreto-le contestò convencida la yamanaka

shikamaru rodò los ojos y suspirò resignado-esta bien pero cuando estemos allì devemos tener cuidado de todas formas.

En otro lugar mas precisamente en el centro de la ciudad sasuke se encontraba sentado en una azotea de un edificio,desde arriba podia ver el ir y venir de las personas que iban abrigados pues esa noche estaba helada,el solo vestia una remera de manga corta y un pantalon de jean,despues de todo no le veia el sentido abrigarse si de todas formas el no sentia el frio y tampoco moriria congelado,el se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido,en verdad no deviò decirle eso a ino despues de todo su propio hermano no solo le habia arrebatado la vida a el sino tambien a ella y a shikamaru asi que de sierta manera se sentia responsable,ella y shikamaru lejos de odiarlo como era de esperarse lo apoyaron y estuvieron junto a el,viajaron juntos y aprendieron todo sobre su existencia juntos,le ayudaron a buscar a su hermano para venganse durante años, sin suerte,no podia enojarce con ellos despues de todo por culpa de su propia hermano estaban asi,"si hubiera sido mas fuerte",fue el pensamiento que le surcò la mente y comenzò a revivir ese dia el que empesò siendo muy agradable y terminò en tragedia.

Despues de un tiempo decidiò levanatarse de allì y buscar algo para disculparse con ino. En la casona la rubia se encontraba mejor,estaba leyendo un libro mientras shikamaru jogaba shogi en su celular,sasuke entrò en la sala y se acercò a la rubia-lo siento no devi haberte dicho eso,perdoname ino-dijo arrepentido

-no tienes que disculparte por decir la verdad sasuke, ya no importa-le contestò ella sonrriente

-como sea para compensarlo he traido la cena a casa-le dijo el azabache

entonces entraron 3 chicas a la sala una de ellas dijo-sasuke-kun ¿que pasò con la fiesta que dijiste que darias?

-genial esto nos evitara el fastidio de salir a buscar la comida nosotros-dijo shikamaru al missmo tiempo que miraba a las chicas y sonrreia

-gracias sasuke tu siempre tan considerado-le dijo la rubia sonrriendo y luego mostrando los colmillos

-buen probecho-es lo unico que dijo sasuke tambien sacando los colmillos

las 3 inocentes estaban temblando al ver a los 3 chicos mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrriza malvada,y hacercandose a ellas como un cazador a punto de capturar a su presa,lo ultimo que sintieron las chicas fue un dolor agudo en sus cuellos y luego nada ya estaban muertas.

al terminar de "comer" los 3 cargaron los cuerpos es el auto del uchiha y los fueron a dejar en las afueras de la ciudad,mientras regresaban discutian hacerca de como llegar a konoha acordaron en salir esa noche en sus autos y contratar un servicio de mudansa asi estarian en konoha en 3 dias,tambien decidieron habitar una mansion que poseian allà y que para no levantar sospechas inscribirse en la escuela

-sera muy problematico y aburrido volver a la preparatoria de nuevo-se quejaba shikamaru

-si y mas aguantar a tontos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas-afirmaba sasuke

-desde hoy volveremos a ser adolescentes asi que actuen como tal,esto serà genial-decia feliz ino-KONOHA AQUI VAMOS!


	2. nuevos vecinos para sakura

nuevos vecinos para sakura

SAKURA ' POV

Me levantè a las 6:00am, apesar de que me dormì a las 5:00pm solo dormì una hora pero me siento genial,eso es normal en mi desde que tengo memoria nunca he dormido bien por alguna razòn mis patrones de sueño son terribles lo maximo que duermo son 4 horas y aveces pasè hasta 3 dias sin dormir,pero no me afecta nunca me sentì cansada ni mucho menos,solo se me hacia raro.

enfin me puse el uniforme del instituto que consistia en una falda tableada color azul marino, una camisa blanca , un chaleco abcional azul pero casi nunca me lo pongo , un pañuelo rojo a modo de corbata y una chaketa tipo blaizer del mismo color de la falda con el simbolo de la hoja que es el simbolo del instituto y de la ciudad, me peinè mi cabello rosa que llegaba hasta la mitad de mi espalda ,me maquille un poco no demaciado y sali de mi cuarto rumbo a la cocina esperando encontrar a mi madre pero en vez de ella encontrè una nota que decia:

**" sakura , mi vida hubo una emergencia en el hospital y tuve que ir màs temprano lamento no estar en casa cuando despiertes , espero que tengas un lindo dìa en el instituto.**

**PD: te dejè dinero para que compres tu almuerzo en el instituto y un poco mas para que te compres lo que quieras.**

**que te valla bien, besos mamà "**

****Desde que mi madre se volviò la directora del hospital mas grande de konoha ya no pasa tiempo conmigo y casi nunca la veo pues aveces nuestros horarios no coinciden mucho, pero igual la quiero mucho y es un ejemplo para mì ella es la doctora y cirujana mas famosa de la ciudad y del paìs del fuego en verdad es una eminencia y yo algun dia me gustaria llegar a ser como ella, la admiro mucho por eso y por ser una exelente madre pues no es facil ser madre soltera y doctora al mismo tiempo. Mi padre la abandonò sin aviso anes de que ella pudiera decirle que estaba embarazada de mi y nunca mas volvio a aparecer pero eso no la detuvo siguio trabajando y cuidandome en verdad esa mujer tiene mucha fuerza.

en fin tomè el dinero y esperè a que vinieran por mì, mis amigos me vienen a buscar , la cosa es asì: Kiba pasa a buscar a Naruto en su auto y luego ambos me buscan amì. mientras espero me sentiento en las escalinatas que hay en la entrada de mi casa para poder ver lo que pasa enfrente, desde hace 2 dìas puedo ver que varios camiones de mudanza llegan a la mansiòn que hay enfrente de mi casa,no es anormal ya que en donde vivo es un barrio privado y casi todas las casa son muy grandes y lindas,pero la de enfrente les gana a todas,es una verdadera mansiòn es hermosa y muy grande,yo diria que incluso mas que la de mi amiga Hinata Hyuga y eso que ella si que es millonaria, la cosa es que me intriga saber quien vivirà alli pues desde que mi madre y yo nos mudamos a este barrio hace ya 6 años nunca nadie habitò esa casa. cuando mis amigos llegaron vieron conmigo como llegaba el ultimo camion que descargaba cuadros, unas estatuas y unos cuantos muebles

- parece que tendras vecinos nuevos sakura-chan- me dice naruto muy sonrriente

- nee.. seguro que seran unos ricos estirados y engreidos- dijo kiba rascandose la megilla con un dedo

en eso vimos como llegaban dos autos muy lujosos, un lamborghini murcielago segun kiba,color negro y con vidrios negros y otro BMW del año, de color negro con dos lineas verdes en los costados y tambien tenia vidrios negros

- ricos te lo dije- dijo kiba imprecionado por esos autos

Al instante pude ver que alguien se bajaba del primer auto, era un chico de aproximadamente nuestra edad muy guapo,era alto de cabello rebelde de colr azabache, vestia unos pantalones negros,zapatos negros y una camisa azul oscura arremangada hasta antes de sus codos, su vestimenta era sencilla pero elegante al mismo tiempo,el girò su cabeza y nos mirò de una manera que te hacia sentir inferior y atemorizado luego se sonrio con superioridad y se encaminò al interior de la mancion

-estirados y engreidos ¿lo ven ?!- dijo kiba algo cabreado por la actitud del chico

-¿quien creen que viene en el otro auto?- dijo naruto

-sus padres quizas-le conteste

pero me equiboquè, del segundo auto se bajò otro chico de al parecer la misma edad del otro, vestia un jean negro y unas zapatillas de igual color,una camiseta gris y un chaleco con capucha verde militar, estaba menos elegante que el primero pero igual se veia muy bien con estilo, este fue hasta el asiento del acompañante abriò la puerta y de allì saliò una chica de la misma edad,ella era rubia de cabello largo,los ojos de la chica estaban perfectamente delineados haciendo resaltar sus ojos celestes, vestia un pantalon de jean color negro ajustado unos zapatos de tacon muy lindos negros y llevaba un blaizer color morado al cuerpo y al igual que el primer chico tenia sus mangas arremangadas hasta antes de de los codos y por debajo se podia ver que llevabauna remera negra, ella al igual que el primero se veia muy elegante.

el segundo chico que tenia una coleta nos diò una rapida ojeada y se metio pero la rubia nos mirò detenidamente y se sonriò levemente,luego entrò de la mano del de la coleta. Mirè a mis amigos y note que veian embobados en direccion a la chica

-¿quieren que les traiga un trapo para secar sus babas?- les dije burlandome

-sakura-chan no es gracioso-me dijo naruto

-no puedes culparnos ella es hermosa si ella es tu vecina voy a venir muy seguido por aquì- afirmò kiba

-ya vamos que llegaremos tarde- les recorde

perdimos mucho tiempo viendo a los chicos y ademas no podia sacarme la extraña sensacion que tuve al verlos fue como una corriente electrica seguida de un frio que me recorrio el cuerpo,la verdad nunca antes sentì eso.

nos fuimos deprisa al instituto, el instituto konoha se parece a un castillo es antiguo mi madre tambien estudiò allì, es privado y vienen los chicos de las familias mas adineradas y prestigiosas de la ciudad, cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que para nada era tarde asi que nos dispusimos a esperar a nuestros amigos,vimos un gran auto llegar ese era el de mi amiga hinata, el chofer se bajò y abrio la puerta de el bajaron neji es un año mayor y esta en el ultimo año,hanabi la hermanita de 12 años de hinata ella esta en primer año de secundaria y hinata

-hinata mi angel ven con nosotros- dijo naruto o mas bien el muy baka lo grito desde el otro lado del estacionamiento provocando que la pobre se pusiera como un tomate, apesar de que ya lleva un año de novia con el baka se sigue sonrrojando cuando està cerca de el, jamas entenderè esa relacion es que hinata es tan dulce,calmada,inteligente y amable y naruto es una bestia, un tonto sin remedio hiperractivo y ruidoso, pero como dicen los opuestos se atraen.

cuando se hacercaron naruto besò a hinata ganandose la mirada asesina de neji cosa que naruto persiviò entonces dijo

- vamos neji si el viejo hiashi ya me aprobò esta bien-

-mas respeto con mi tio hiashi-sama, hinata-sama voy a buscar a mis compañeros nos vemos en el almuerzo y si este baka le hace algo indevido no dude en decirmelo- dijo neji y lo ultimo lo dijo tronandoce los dedos cosa que hizo que al rubio le corriera una gotita por la cabeza

-no te preocupes neji-niisan naruto-kun es muy bueno-dijo hinata dulcemente

- nunca le aria daño a hina es mi angel ojos perla-dijo naruto.

siempre me sorprende lo dulce que puede llegar a ser el baka tratandoce de hinata,neji no dijo nada y solo se fue

-awww me encantaria tener un novio asi-dijo la pequeña hanabi con estrella en los ojos

-pues se de muy buena fuente que le gustas a mi amigo konohamaru de primer año igual que tu hanabi-chan - le dijo guiñandole un ojo de manera complice entonces le di un coscorron al baka y le dije- NARUTO! NO LE PONGAS IDEAS EN LA CABEZA HANABI ES MUY JOVEN AUN SOLO TIENE 12 AÑOS ERS UN BAKA! MAL EJEMPLO PARA LOS NIÑOS !- mientras lo samareaba

- es verdad hanabi-niichan sabes que padre te dijo que no te permite tener novio hate que porlomenos tengas 16 años- le dijo hina a la niña y luego le dio una dulce sonrriza

en eso tocò la campanilla y todos nos fuimos a clases todo transcurrio normal y sin sorpresas,despues de clases me fui directo a casa y no pude avitar observar la casa de enfrente y tampoco pude evitar recordar la extraña sensacion, mañana ellos vendran al instituto, lose porque el maestro kakashi dijo que mañana tendriamos 3 nuevos compañeros.

por alguna razon me intrigan esos 3, no puedo esperar a mañana.


	3. los nuevos alumnos

nuevos alumnos

En la enorme mansion nuestros 3 inmortales se encontraban alistando sus cosas para iral instituto al dia siguiente, deprntoshikamaru sacó una libreta y dijo- bien sasuke y yo confeccionamos unas cuantas reglas para el instituto y para la estadia en konoha " REGLA 1: NO dar mucha información sobre nosotros a los humanos"

- esova especialmente para ti,Ino- dijo sasuke entono serio

-"REGLA2: NO socializar con los humanos solo lo justo y necesario,en lo posible tratar de serles indiferentes-dijo el nara para luegomirar a la rubia y decir- eso tambien va especialmente para ti Ino

-"REGLA3: no llamar demaciado la atencion para poder pasar desapercibidos"

-eso tambien es especial para ti-dijo sasuke mirando a la ya enojada rubia

Eso era todo una regla inspirada en ella estaba bien, 2 lo podia dejar pasar, pero3 ¿tres?! eso siera demaciado parecia que todas las reglas eran solo paa ella - ¿PORQUE?! TODAS LA REGLAS SON PARA MI?! ¿ QUE HAY CON USTEDES?!- gritó cabreada la ojiazul para luego cruzar los brazos con enojo

-tranquila esta bien... problematico...puedes poner una regla-dijo el nara masajeandose las sienes para calmar el dolor de cabeza probocado por los gritos de su novia.

inocaminaba de un adoal otro tratando de pensar una regla pero no era facil no tenia ninguna idea luego de caminar de un lado al otro durante 10 minutos algo se le ocurrio-YA SE! SHIKAMARU ANOTA- ordenó na yamanaka- REGLA 4: NO alimentarce de nuestros compañeros de instituto ni mucho menos de nuestros compañeros declase

-hmp...-dijo sasuke-recuerden que en el instituto hay una hora d almuerzo ¿ de que nos alimentaremosentonces?

en eso shikamaru se levantódel sofá y fue a buscar algo en unos segundos regresó con su solucion,3 vasos negros con sorbetes negros lo unico que los distinguia eran sus tapas una verde otra azul y la ultima morada,le entregó el de tapa azul a sasuke, el de tapa morada a ino y else quedó con el de tapa verde, sus compañeros lo miraban con intriga y antes de que le preguntaran nara dijo:- ya habia pensado en eso,asi que se me ocurrio que cuando salgamos a cazarpodriamos recolectar un poco en estos vasos asi cuando estemos en el instituto a la hora del almuerzo para no llamar la atencion obiamente compramos el almuerzo y bebemos de los vasos todos pensaran que es malteada o algun refresco.-

-bien pero ¿para que comprar el almuerzo si no necesitamos comer?-preguntó ino

-¿ no lo escuchaste? es para no llamar la atecion-le contestó sasuke

-muy bien ers todo un genia amor-le dijo la rubia al nara para luego darle un corto beso.

así los tres se levantaron y salieron a buscar su alimento para esa noche y e linstituto.

mientras tanto en casa de sakura, la pelirrosa se encontraba acostada escuchando musia pues al parecer esa seria una de las tantas noches sin dormir, decidio cerra la ventana asi que se levanto y cuando estaba por cerrarla, los vio, vió salir a los 3 chicos de su casa y caminar en una direccion,le pareció raro pues eran las 2:00 am se preguntó que harian.

volvió a sentir un escalofrio seguido de una especie de corriente electrica recorrerle el cuerpo como cuando los vió por primera vez, volvio a su camay mirando al techo se puso a pensar en ellos, se veian bien demasiado bien a su entender sus facciones eran perfectas,eran de una belleza inhumanale resultaba dificil decidir quien era el mas bello tal vez la chica de ojos azules o el chico azabache, ese chico aunque le dio algo de miedo tenia algo que la atraia.

no,no solo el sino todos ellos, tenian algo que a sakura le inquietaba tanto por los escalofrios que tenia al verlos y por la sensacion de actraccion y miedo que le producian era algo nuevo para sakura, algo quesinduda queriadescubrir.

La hora de ir alinstituto habia llegado, sakura y sus amigos se encontraban harlando al rededor del auto de kiba cuando vieron llegar a los dos fabulosos y lujosos autos

-mira sakura son tus vecinos-dijo kiba

sasuke se bajó de su auto y tomo su mochila espero a que sus compañeros bajaran shikamaru se bajó de su propio auto y tomo su mochila y un bolso se dirigió al asiento del acompañante abrió la puerta para que ino se bajara, cuando esta bajó shikamaru le entregó el bolsoy los 3 entraron al edificio,porsupuesto seguidos de la mirada de todos los estudiantes que estaban en el estacionamiento.

el timbre sonó y todos entraron a clases y tomaron sus lugares, el profesor kakashi llegó

-tarde kakashi-sansai-dijo una pelirroja

- si lo se karin pero esta vez si tengo una escusa valida- dijoel peliplateado- adelante chicos

los nuevos alumnos entraron al salon ambos chicos sin ninguna expresion en particular e ino con una pequeña sonrriza

- muy bien ellos seran sus nuevos compañeros Ino Yamanaka Shikamaru Nara y Sasuke Uchiha-dijo el maestros señalando al los chicos - ¿ tienen alguna pregunta para ellos?

- etto.. que..quedad tienen?- pregunto timidamente hinata

- todos tenemos 17- le contesto shikamaru con su tipio tono cansado

- los vimos el otro diaustedes viven en esa enorme mansion, deveras ¿ viven con sus padres? ¿ son hermanos?- pregunto gritando el rubio uzumaki

- que fastidioso y escandaloso eres - dijo shikamaru

-no no somos hermanos pero vivimos juntos y no...no tenemos padres- le contestó amablemente ino

- ¿ y como es que viven solos?- esta vez fue sakura la que habló

ino tubo una extraña sensacion al ver a la pelirrosada pero lo ignoró y contestó naturalmente- nuestros padres murieron hace mcho tiempo y estamos ¿ comodecirlo ? enmansipados si es lo que querias saber

- bien suficientes ¿ alguna ultima pregunta?- dijokakashi

- si yo soy karin uzumaki ¿ sasuke-kun tienes novia?- pregunto decididamente la pelirroja

- no-contestó sasuke seriamente

entonces se fueron a sentar mientras pasaban por las filas a ino se le cayó un lapiz sacura lo levanto y se lo dio pero al tocar su mano aunque fue rapido la ojijade se dió cuenta de algo estaba helada, vio por la ventana y hacia mucho sol hacia calor entonces ¿ por que estaba helada?

las clases pasaron rapido primero historia con kakashi,matematicas con azuma y literatura con kurenai,asi llegó el almuerzo

todo el grupo de sakura se sentó junto

- que tal los chicos nuevos?- preguntó naruto

-ne son unos engreidos, no le dirigen la palabra a nadie y se creen la gran cosa-djo kiba para luego llevarce un bocado de carne a la boca

- solo deven de estar asustados ¿ tu que crees sakura-chan?- dijo hinata

sakura los miraba atentamente, los 3 sentados en un rincon de la cafeteria nocomian aunque sus bandejas estaban llenas solo hablaban entre ellos y bebian algo que sakura interpretó como malteada deunos vasos

-¿ que te pasa sakura-chan? estas muy rara- dijo eluzumaki con la boca llena de ramen

- ¿he? yo no...nada- mintió

mientras tanto en la otra mesa

- valla karin que suerte tienes de tener un compañero tan guapo como sasuke

- lo se tatuya y te juro que va a ser mio

-pues apresurate por que creo que la frente de marquesina ya le hechó el ojo

- ¿que dices kin?!-preguntó la uzumaki

las 3 chicas vieron como sakura miraba en direccion a la mesa de sasuke

-maldita frente de marquesina sicree queme puede quitar al bombon de sasuke-kun esta muy equibocada- dijoenojada karin

-¿ que vas a ser?- preguntó tayuya

- tengo un plan es muy facil solo me agoamiga de la rubia que esamiga de sasuke-kun y ya estando dentro de su circulo me podre asercar a el,siendo amigos de ellos tambien tiene beneficios

-¿ cuales?

- por lo que escuche son muy ricos, imaginate las fiestas que pueden dar. sea como sea esa maldita frente de marquesina no me ganará

mientras tanto con nuestros inmortales

- que fastidio volver al instituto- decia shikamaru

- si tienes todala razon cuando venia para aquí me seguan no menos de 8 chicas- dijo sasuke

- vamos sasuke-kun despues de todos estos años yo crei que ya te habias acostumbrado, incluso en nuestra era era asi- le dijo la rubia

-hmp..

-comosea huelo algo uno de nosotros pero es un olor muy muy devil- dijoino muy seriamente

- yo solo huelo a humanotal vez solo es un olor recidual de nosotros-le contestó shikamaru

- otal vez son los vampiros que conocemos aqui- le dijo sasuke

- no puedo reconocer nuestro olor y el de ellos este es distinto muy devil

- como dije un olor recidualya no seas problematica

-tal ve pero es raro.

el almuerzo acabo y todos continuaron su dia normal en el insituto


	4. reencuentro y preguntas

Reencuentro y preguntas

Ya habia pasado un mes desde que los chicos ingresaron al instituto, para ellos era mas de lo mismo siempre obtenian lasmejores notas quedando en prmer lugar en a lista academica, despues de decadas de pasar por lo mismo algo devieron aprender y ya sabian todo lo que habia que saber con respecto a la escuela.

con respecto a la socializacion...buenosolo lo justo y necesario,no podian arriesgarce a que los descubrieran,pero mantenian un trato cordiaconsus compañeros.

Cierto día Ino se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, que por cierto estaban desiertos pues era hora del almuerzo, escucho unos murmullos y sollozos, allí vio a sus compañeras de clase Sakura pegada contra la pared siendo jalada del cabello por Kariny las amigas de esta Tayuya y Kin, "_tontas niñas inmaduras mejor que resuelvan sus problemas solas "_ pensó la rubia pero algo la detuvo un sentimiento extraño que no supo explicar ¿ era unsentimiento protector ? ¿ sera pena, angustia? no lo sabia pues no estaba acostumbrada a esos sentimientos, ya no sentia nada por los humanos desde _ aquel día, ¿ _por que le inquietaba ver a sakura llorar? si no sentia el menor remordimiento cuando sus victimas suplicaban agonizantes por sus vidas ¿ por que esa chica era diferente? por empezar ¿quien era sakura? nosabia mas que su nombre y que era su vecina por que la habia visto en varias ocasiones, solo eso no era su amiga nunca habia crizado mas de dos palabras con ella ¿ entonces por que sentia el deseo de protegerla...de cuidar de ella?, no lo sabia, escuchó que karin decia algo como " eses patetica frente demarquesina, asi que no te lucas como la gran cosa" eso enojó a ino tenia ganas de abrirle la garganta y drenar cada cota de sangre de esas chicas, en otras sircunstancias lo habria hecho sin ningun problema pero,devia recordad que estaba en el instituto.

caminó con la elegancia y seguridad que la caracterizaba hacia ellas - valla,iren aquien tenemos aqui a la perra pelirroja...digo a karin y sus amigas- dijo en tono de bula

la 3 chicasla miraron notablemente enfadada y sakura con lagrimasen los ojos pero asombrada por el comentario , las 3 agresoras soltaron a la pelirrosa que se deslizó hacia abajo abazando sus piernas y emitiendo leves sollosos

- ino, no pierdas tu tiempo defendiendo a la frente de marquesina, despues de todo ella no es nadie importante-dijo carin tratando de sonar amigable y calmada pues devia serlosi queria hacerceamiga de la rubia

pero ino no tenia ninguna intencion e ser amiga de karin, asi que respondió- la que no es nadie aquí eres tu querida karin

-eres solo una puta rubia, que se cree mucho- dijo tayuya ya cabreada

- tal vez si tal vez no- contetó la ojiazul encongiendo los hombros para luego agregar - pero si lo fuera seria una de primera, no una barata y de segunda clase como ustedes.

kin enojada le dijo:- te crees mucho yamanaka

- mas que tu seguro- dijo en tonode superioridad

al diablo el plan de karin ya estaba muy enojada asi que gritó- vete a la mierda yamanaka!

-¿ para que ? si ya estoy contigo- le contesto para luego sonreir consuperioridad

las chicas no sabian que decir asique s fueron rabiando, ino rió eso era lo mas divertido que habiahecho hasta el momento, recordóa sakura asi que se inclinóy puso su mano en la cabeza de la pelirosada- ya se fueron ¿estas bien sakura ?

la nombrada levantó la cabeza - gracias, ino-dijo suavemente

-¿ que fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó a la ojijadeal mismo tiempo que le daba u pañuelo

- karin y sus amigas siempre me molestan por mi frente

- pues como que si esta un poco grande- le dijo ino poniendo un dedo en la frente de sakura- pero eso no importa porque tu cara es muy bonita y tus ojos igual- le dedic unatierna sonrriza

-gracias- contestó la peirrosa levntandose

- a todo esto ¿ que hacias sola por aqui?- inquirió la rubia

-bueno... es que como me olvide el dinero para el almuerzo vine a buscar a mis amigos aver simeprestaban algo- respondio sakura jugando con un mechon de sucabello gesto que le parecio muy familiar a ino

- ya veo...entonces vamos a la cafeteria yo te invito...y yo no acepto un no por respuesta- le dijo decidida enfilando surumbo a la cafeteria seguida por sakura "_ valla quisiera tener su confianza, el modo en que le habló a karin fue genial creo que yo no podria hacerlo "_ pensaba la peliroja mientras caminaban al llegar al lugar compraron la comida y se dirigieron a una mesa, sakura estudia detenidamente a su rubia compañera cosa que no pasó desarpesibido por ella ¿ que pasa sakura quieres preguntar algo? le dijo amablemete pues a ino se le hacia divertido el evidente interes de lapeliroja divertido no familiar le recordaba a su antigua amiga, pues siempre era muy curiosapor todo

- emm...ino ¿ te molesta que te aga algunas preguntas?

- no paranada,si ote molesta que te las aga luego

- no, ¿ es verdad que no tienen padres? ¿ por que tienen tanto dinero?

ino se rio un poco en verdad era como estar con una niña pequeña y preguntona- supuse que me preguntarias eso, bueno mis padres murieron hace muchisimo tiempo por eso vivimos solos y con lo del dinero digamos que shikamaru y sasuke son exelentes en los negocios

- oh losiento por lo de tus padres,¿ y ustedes son parientes?

- no, no tenemos parentesco alguno en realidad shikamaru es mi novio y sasuke un gran amigo aunque aveces es frio

- oh ¿ y esa mansion es de ustedes?

- perenecio a la familia de sasuke hace tiempo ¿ algo mas?

- emm..emmmcreo qe por el momento no

- bin entonces me toca amí , te vi varias veces y se que eres mi vecina ¿ con quien vives sakura?

- con mi madre, veras ella es la directora del gran hospital de konoha por eso no tiene mucho tiempo para mi casi nunca esta en casa, es algo dificil pero la entiendo es un gran ejemplo para mi

- ya veo ¿ cual es el nombre de tu madre?

- se llama...- sakura no pudo continuar por que llegaron todos sus amigos

-sakura-chan te estabamos buscando ¿donde rayos estabas?- gritaba naruto

-ah naruto yo...

- sakura estaba charlando conmigo, lo lamento- dijo la rubia tranquilamente

todos miraban sorprendidos pues nunca habian visto a sakura con ino, a decir verdad nunca habian visto a ino con alguien que no sea sus dos acompañantes

- valla, sakura no sabia que eras amiga de este bombon- dijo kiba- hola minombres es kiba inuzuka

" _tipico de estos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas "_ penso ino pero solo se limitó aresponder-un placer

- sabes linda el sabado dare una fiesta en mi casa, ¿ quieres venir? si quieres puedes llevar a tus amigos- le dijo kiba

- lo pensaré- le respondió la rubia con una sonrriza

en eso el timbre sonó y todos fueron a clases antes de que terminara la hoa el profesor dijo- bien esta tarea que les voy a dar se trata de la historia de konoha, la arán de a dos y será con quien yo elija

un - ohhhh- de decepciongeneral e escuchóen todo el salon

- estoserá un problema, mas si nos piden averiguar sobre los antiguos clanes de konoha- dijo ino

- tranquila, solo diremos que es cohincidencia como siempre- le contestó shikamaru

los grupos seran- hinata y kiba , shikamaru y chougi , ino y sakura, karin y sasuke y naruto y shino

"_maldicion pensó sasuke, quisiera estar muerto de verdad "_

_si! me tocó _con sasuke-kun!- por todo el salon se escuchó el grito provenient de karin

alterminr la clase todos salieron y se juntaron en el estacionamiento

- como el trabajo es para mañana, te parece si nos juntamos en mi casa shikamaru?- dijo chougi abriendoun paquete de papas

el nara solo asintió

- sasuke-kun a donde iremos nosotros?- pregunto muyemosionada karin- en mi casa no se puede

- esta bien en mi casa- contestó el azabache desinteresada mente pues queria que terminara rapido pues esa chca le parecia sumamente molesta y desesperante

-ino podemos ir a mi casa ¿ si quieres?- dijo sakura pues no le apetecia estar en la misma casa con karin

- si meparece bien, te llevamos si quieres- le contestó

asi todos se fueron para hacer ese trabajo

ino entro a la casa de sakura

- bueno, sientete comoen tu casa,mi madre no llega hasta la noche asi que tenemos toda la tarde para hacer ese trabajo en paz- decia la pelirrosa guiando a su invitadahaciasu habitacion

al entrar a la habitacion de sakura ino se sorprendio le parecia muy tierna pintada de color rosa pastel y con unas repisas con peluches

- anda puedes reirte es muy infantil verdad?- dijo saura con un aura de depresion

- no en verdad me parece tierno- decia la rubi mientras caminaba por rl lugar llegó a una biblioteca llena de libros y los inspeccionó y encontro una coleccion muy interesante

- dime sakura¿te gustan lo vampiros?- le preguntó mientras sostenia en su mano uno de tantos libros de vampiros que habia alli

- emm...bueno a mi madre le gustaba ese tema noce por que y creo que se me pego por eso leo sobre ellos - dijo apenada

ino levantó una ceja- ¿no te asustan? digo son monstruossin alma y chupa sangre despuesde todo

sakura negó co la cabeza- bueno asi es como siempre los retratan pero no creo que sean asi creo quehay mas

era oficialino estaba intrgada- ¿ como crees que sean los vampiros?

- pues personalmente siento lastima porellos

-¿ asi y por que?

- bueno supongo que deve ser terrible vivir escondidos y marginados ademas deveser terrible ver como los que ams mueren mientras tu permaneceras igual por siempre...eso es lo que creo aunque te deve pareceruna tonteria pues los vampiros no existen

-no-fue lo que contestó mientras guardaba el libro y pensaba_ " valla no pense que un humano comprendiera eso... hay sakura si supieras que los vampiros somos tan reales como tu"_

despues de eso no siguieron con el tema y se pusieron ha hacer el trabajo hasta ese momento heran las 8:00 pm y sakura se quedó dormida _" que deviles pueden llegar aser los humanos, creo que la pobre está muy cansada"_ pensó la vampiresa a tiempo que la cubria con unas mantas y se disponia a irse, al bajar las escaleras escuchó una voz que decia- sakura amor ya estoy en casa- ino sedirigio a esa voz supuso que era la madre de sakura y le iba a decir que se encontraba durmiendo

se paró en el umbral de la puerta del despacho de donde provenia la voz, alli vió a l mujer y dijo- lo siento señora sakura se durmio, yo soy su compañera me llamo...

- ¿ino?!- dij la mujer sorprendida hacercandose rapidamente a la chica

- ¿ disculpe señora nos conoceos?- dijo intrigada pues no la conocia pero parecia que la señora a ella si

- ¿ como que señora?! si aun paresco una adolescente- dijo la mujer poniendo sus manos en posicion de jarra

a la rubio le corrio una gotita por la cabeza- aver creo que con esto recordaras- dijo la mujer buscando algo en su escritorio, sacó una foto enmarcada en donde aparecian solo dos chicas- esta eres tu y esta soy yo- dijo señalando las chicas en las fotos la yamanaka amplió los ojos no o podia creer esa mujer era ella-tsu...tsunade?!- dijo casi gritando

la mujer se le abalanzó y le abrazo con fuerza- no sabes cuanto te extrañe ino- le dijo mientras lloraba y no correspondio el abrazo feli pues encontró lo que venia a buscar despuesde un tiempo se separaron tsunadelloraba de la emosion, ino secó una de sus lagrimas con un dedoy dijo- te juro que si pudiera llorar lo aria tsunade.

la mujer serró la puerta del despacho y se sentó en la silla y se sentó en frente- ¿ estas exactamente igual que hace 28 años ino?

- y tu ya eres una anciana- le djo burlonamente

-¿ que haces aqui? ¿ por que e fuiste? me hisiste mucha falta,ino- le dijo a mujer tomando las manos de su amiga en gerto de amistad

- bueno al contarte lo que hera nos puse en peligro asi que enia 3 obsiones matarte, convertirte o irme ninguna de las dos primeras era buena asi que por tu eguridad me fui esa misma noche, pero hace poco recorde tu cumpleaños y me senti muy nostalgica y quise saber que habia sido de ti , por que fuiste y eres la mejor amiga qu tuve en muchisimos años-

- cuando te fuiste me senti muy mal crei que te habias olvidado de mi, te espere muchos años te busque en el instituto pues sabia que te encontraria igual a como te recordaba, pense que creiste que no te podria entender asi que investigue sobre tu condicion pero nada desaparesiste- contó a mujer al mismotiempo que lagrimas caian por sus ojos color miel

- lo lamento mucho, nunca me olvide de ti al contrario siempre fuiste un buen recuerdo-

-dsdeque me contaste guardé tu secreto, y siempre quise hacerte preguntas

- sigues tan curiosa y metiche como siempre tsunade, pero no creo que sea conveniente no quiero espantarte

la mujer hizo caso omiso de la advertencia sacóun papel con preguntas de un cajon y comenzó- ¿ que edad tienes?

- 17- contestó rapidamente la chica

- ¿ hace cuanto tienes17?

- hace demasiado tiempo

- ino, por favor sabes que no revelare nada a nadie

ino suspiro- esta bien pero no quieroque me culpes de asustarte luego... hace 400 años que tengo 17, nací en el año 1597 y en el ano 1614 me convirtieron en esto

tsunade ampli los ojos no lo podia creer nunca se l maginó pero no queria demostrar demasiada sorpresa pues si lo hacia ino podia reusarce a contestar-¿ co...como te convertste?

e rostro de io se ensombreció- nomegusta hablar de se dia asi que teharela vercion corta ¿ esta bien?

tsunade asintio ino prociguió- era el el ano 1614 yo era la primera hija de uno de lo clanes mas importantes de konoha tenia 17 años y era hemosa eso hiso que otro de los clanes mas importantes se interesara en mi y pidieran mi mano en matrimonio para su hijo menor que tenia mi misma edad y...

- ¿ matimonio a los 17?- interrumpio tsunade

ino esbozó una media sonrriza melancolica como si estuviera recordando sustiempos- eran otros tiempos tsunade, eso era normal, eso era para lo que me habian criado para ser hemosa, delicada, una buena madre y una esposa digna de honoratenta y servicial, ese erami mundo, aunque no espero que lo entiendas...como deciami padre acepto yo estaba extaciada pues el novio era muy guapo y codiciado en todo konoha, er todo con lo que soñaba el mmentode mi boda... faltaban escasos 3 dias para la boda, yo habia ido a un paseo con mi futuro esposo y un acompañantepues en esos tiempos era un escandalo que una señorita saliera sola con un chico... en fin al terminar el paseo fuimos a la casa del novio esperando encontrar a su familia pero...

-¿ que paso la encontraron?

- si pero estaban todos muertos estaba asustada nunca antes habia visto un cadaver parecian como si hubieran sido atacados por un animal salvaje, mi acompañante y en ese entonces mi novio sacaron sus espadas para defenderme pero fue muy tarde me atacaron me llevaron a otro lugar y elabusó de mi lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que ca ial suelo con un intenso dolor recuedo ver las sombras de los que acompañaban luchar contra el atacante, el segundo en caer fue mi acompañante y luego mi novio... luego de eso no recuerdo nada mas solo que desperte, me sentia sucia indigna espere la muerte... queria morir

- y ¿ no pudiste?- preguntó tsunade on lagrimas pues se imaginó toda la escena pudo ver el dolor reflgado en el marfileño rostro de su amiga

ino negó con la cabeza- la muerte siempre ha sido una certeza, lo que todos vemos vivir, pero para mi no fue asi para un vampiro la muerte no es el final sino el principio de esta existencia tsunade no estoy viva pero tampoco estoy muerta estoy condenada a ser esto.

- pero tienes suerte, digo quisiera ser como tu digo no envegecer jamas, vivir para siempre

- no tsunade... tu tienes suerte por que estas viva tu coraon late- ino bajó la mirada con triseza-yo yano recuerdo como es el latir de mi corazon, ya no recuerdo como se siente el calor emanando por mi cuerpo- tomo la mano de tsunade para que esta sintiera e frio que transmitia- ya no recuerdo como es llorarni nada...siempre voy a etar asi jamas crecere, ni tendre una familia no tendre hijos ni nada de lo que esperaba

-¿ como sobreviviste ? que comes? ¿donde vives?

- vivimos de un lado a otro despues de sierto tiempo tenemos que abandonar he irnos a otro sitio para que nadie se de cuenta de que no envejesemos, los humanos son nuestro alimento pero tambien podemos alimentarnos de sangre de animal pero no es tan rica,pdemos comer comida humana pero es como tragar tierra sabe mal y no nos aporta nada

-¿ por que hablas en plurar?

- ha es que no estoy sola, vivo con sasuke y shikamaru mi novio desde que nos convertimos, ¿ los recuerdas? los conocistes hace tiempo

- ahh asi que esos dos tambien yo sabia que tambien tenian algo raro

- ¿ como puedes salir al sol? ¿ te reflejas en espejos? ¿ duermes en ataudes? ¿ respiras?

- bueno creo que entramosalaseccionde preuntas ciche jjajaj

-oh vamos ino no puedes culparme esintrigante

ino rio por las peguntas de su amiga pero decidió contestarlas de todos modos- podemos salir bajo el sol con un buen bloqueador solar, antiguamentes eramos nocturnos ahora solo fotosencibles y t aseguro que no brillamos como dice en esas estupidas novelas, si puedo reflejarme en los espejos pero un poco borroso au asi alcanza para maquilarme y eso de los ataudeses mentira os vampiros no dormimos nunca, ¿contenta?

-si supongo que si

- ahora yo te ago una regunta ¿que pasó con el padrede sakura?

- bueno veras estaba en mi primer año como doctora cuando conocí a un chico de aproximadamente 24 años era muy guapo algo en el me atraia no solo su cabello rojo, salios unos dos meses, pero de un dia a otro desaparecío antes de que le pudiera decir que estaba embarazada, asi que yo sola crie a sakura

- ya veo... lo lamento ¿ como se llamaba?

- sasori akatsuna- dijo con toda naturalidad tsunade

ino abrió los ojos completamente- SASORI?! tsuade no ¿ QUE HICISTE?!

¿cual es elproblema?!

- Sasori es... es UN VAMPIRO DELINCUENTE!

-¿QUE?! NO NO PUEDE SER EL EL ERA HERMOSO ATRAYENTE Y..

- lo se somos asi somos los mejores depredadores TODO, la voz, el olor, el rostro, los ojos TODO te atrae a nosotros como si nos necesitases ese es nuestro secreto no importa que sea hmbre omujer la presa siempre viene a nosotros y eso usó ese desgraciado! sakura puede... ERA ELLA EL OLOR QUE SENTÍ EN EL INSTITUTO ELLA ES SAKURA

-¿ QUE PASA CON SAKURA?!

el rostro de ino se ensombresió- ella es mitad vampiro...¿ nunca notate algo raro en ella?

- bu...bueno nunca duerme mucho y dice que puede sentirelolor de la sangre pero crei que era normal

- NO NO LO ES PUEDE QUE ELLA AUN NO LO SEPA PERO SI YO PUDE SENTIR SU OLOR OROS MAS PODRAN, STA EN PELIGRO! NO SOMOS LAS UNICAS CREATURAS PELIGOSAS ESO TE LO ASEGURO

tsunade hecho a llorar tomo lasmanos de su amiga y dijo- ino, por favor no dejes que le pase nada malo ami sakura protegela como yo no puedo hacerlo

- si lo aré no solo porque eres mi mejor amiga sino por que ella tambien es mi mejor amiga...no dejaréque la dañenpero por ahora es mejor que no lo sepa asi su otra mitad no aflore, por el momento me voy tengo que contarles esto a los chicos para que planeamos como proteger a sakura.

dicho eso ino se fue muy intrigada pues no era nada normal en contrar un niño mitad vampiro,"_ en que me metí, vine para encontrar a tsunade y resulta que ahora devo proteger a su hija, diablos ¿ en que me meti?! y hay algo peor ¿ come le digo eso a sasuke y shikamaru?! ahh menos mal que soy inmortal, no quiero pensar en lo que me haran cuando les cuente todo esto, ahhh maldigo mi gran bocota! " todo eso pensaba ino antes de entrar en su casa_


	5. ino te lo Prometo

te lo prometo ino

- ¡ ESTAS LOCA ! NO NO NO Y MIL VECES NO ! Ino eso es imposible - decía o mas bien gritaba sasuke muy enojado caminando de un lado a otro ¿ proteger a una niña?! ¿ que estaba pensando ino?! Eso era inaudito, ino por otro lado se sentía como una niña siendo regañada por su padre y no ayudaba mucho el hecho que shikamaru estuviera enfrente suyo de brazos cruzado y mirandola desaprobatoriamente.

- problemática, no debiste comprometernos a cuidar a una simple chica, es solo una insignificante humana, además tu misma dijiste siempre que los humanos son solo nuestro alimento ¿por que arriesgarse por ella?- l decía el nara en su típico tono perezoso pero aun así algo enojado

- ¿ QUE QUERIAN QUE HICIERA?! Tsunade me lo pidió llorando, además no se le puede decir que no a una persona mayor - se defendió la rubia.

A los chicos les corrió una gotita por la cabeza ¿ como podía referirse a tsunade como una persona mayor?! si ella tenía 417 años bien podría ser la abuela, de la abuela, de la abuela de tsunade, sino es que más pero en fin

- ademas Sakura no es del todo humana, como ya les dije tiene una mitad vampiro...aunque no es muy fuerte y no se le ha manifestado del todo, ¡podría estar en peligro! ¡ AKATSUKI podría venir por ella! o el Consejo, o, peor aun los lobos! y sin mencionar que si su otra mitad despierta podría ser un peligro para sus amigos y para su propia madre, por eso debemos protegerla- argumentaba ino en un intento de hacer que los chicos cedieran.

De repente Sasuke se levantó y caminó a la salida, estaba decidido a terminar con esa estupidez, estaba dispuesto a convertir a esa niña o a matarla de ser necesario, pero no se expondría ni dejaría que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro por culpa de ella, logó al otro lado de la calle, tocó el timbre de la casa, Tsunade abrió la puerta

- SASUKE! NO!- gritó Ino y como una ráfaga corrió y se puso entre el y tsunade

- ino por favor, eres la unica persona con la que no quiero pelear asi que apártate, voy a convertir a la niña- le dijo el

- NO! NO TE DEJARE NO PUEDES- contestó la rubia muy decidida

-¿ por que no?- inquirio el , no entendia la razon por la cual ino se comprtaba asi si ya lo habian hecho antes y a ella ni le importaba ¿ que habia cambiado?

ino tomó la muñeca de sasuke y lo condujo escaleras arriba, tsunade no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba miróa shikamaru qu se habia quedado allí y preguntó-¿ que ocurre?¿ que esta haciendo ino?

- esta salvando a tu hija...que problemático- dijo el recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Una vez arriba, ino abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de la pellirosa que dormía profundamente, entró con el sigilo digno de una vampiresa experta y se paró junto a la chica con delicadeza corrió uno de los mechones rosados que caían en angelical rostro de sakura, la Yamanaka la observó un momento haciendo que una dulce sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios , miró a Sasuke que seguía de pie junto a la puerta y le hizo una señal para que entrara.

El azabache se paró junto a la rubia y observó a la chica dormir, aunque no lo diría obviamente por cuestión de orgullo sakura le pareció linda y tierna, se veía tan frágil y delicada que parecía que hasta el mas mínimo toque la desharía , por un momento le recordó a Ino en sus tiempos de juventud.

- es una niña- dijo el en un susurro, ino asintió tomo la mano de sasuke y la puso cerca del rostro de sakura, el pudo sentir el cálido aliento que emanaba la chica

- tócala con cuidado- le susurró ino y el obedeció , poso delicadamente su fria mano en la mejilla de la pelirrosa y pudo sentir su piel tibia y suave

-escucha con atención- le dijo ino al oído y el volvió a obedecer, cerró sus ojos y se concentró, entonces con su sensible oído pudo escuchar el latido del corazón de sakura, el único de la habitación, era calmao y placentero , de repente un extraño sentimiento lo invadió algo que nopodia explicar, en su mente vio imágenes de ino cuando estaban vivos, se vio tambien a el, a ambos sonrientes y felices, de repente la imagen cambió al día en que se convirtieron...las sonrisas se habían ido, la felicidad igual...la vida se extinguió, dejando paso a solo pena y dolor, el mismo dolor que sakura sentiría si la convertía.

-¿ lo vez sasuke? ella es cálida, emite calor, su corazon late, sakura...vive ¿ recuerdas como era yo cuandoestaba viva?- dijo ino sacandolo de sus pensamientos

- no mucho-mintió el, por suuesto que la recordaba, la recordaba cada día, la recordaba y se sentia culpable pues no pudo protegerla ella era su mundo y no pudo protegerla

-pues era igual a ella, tenia sueños, esperanzas tenía un futuro- dijo ino mirándolo a los ojos, sasuke entendió esa mirada de nostalgia y tristeza y tomó su mano, ella siguió hablando- sasuke, teníamos un futuro, una vida

- si... teníamos un gran futuro y empezaríamos una hermosa vida, lo siento...si hubiera sido más fuerte, no...-no terminó de hablar pues ino lo abrazó y el correspondió, luego de un tiempo se separaron, la rubia acarició suavemente el rostro de sakura- no quiero que la vida de sakura se apague como pasó con la mia, quiero que tenga lo que pude tener, un futuro, una familia, todo lo que ella decee- una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su marfileño rostro, para luego dar paso a una mirada seria dirigida a su acompañante- voy a ser lo quesea necesario para preservar su vida...incluso pasar sobre ti de ser necesario, sasuke.

El uchiha asintió, entonces la rubia redirigió a la salida, pero el la detuvo tomándola del brazo haciendo que se volteara la miro y le dijo- está bien Ino, voy a proteger a esta niña, porque siento el deseo de hacerlo y además porque me recuerda atí... quiero redimirme, si en esa ocasión hubiera sido más fuerte, no hubieras terminado así, no hubiéramos terminado así habríamos sido muy felices, eso lo se...así que protegeré a sakura, la protegeré como no pude protegerte a ti... te lo prometo.

ino lo abrazó por un momento y le dijo- gracias, sasuke- luego se fue dejándolo solo, en medio de la oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna llena se filtraba por la ventana iluminando tenuemente la silueta de la chica durmiente.

El se sentó en una esquina de la cama y pensando en todo, en su vida pasada, en ino, en el , en lo que habría sido de sus vidas y en especial en ella...sakura ¿ que tenía esa niña? ¿ que tenia de especial? como para que ino quisiera cuidarla con tanto fervor, tanto que estaba dispuesta a pasar sobre el, sakura ¿ por qué hacía que surgiera también el el ese sentimiento protector? no estaba seguro.

Pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es que la protegería de cualquier cosa y de cualquiera, era una promesa se lo había prometido a Ino y esta vez no fallaría.


	6. el otro lado de sakura

el otro lado de sakura

Los días y semanas pasaban sin ningún contratiempo, sakura no tenia ningún cambio pero de igual manera los vampiros la mantenían cerca, ella (sakura) e Ino se habían hecho muy amigas, así que en el pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos en el instituto y fuera de el también, tanto que molestaba al grupo original de sakura

- neh, nos robaron a sakura-chan- decía naruto

- etto... ...ya no pasa tiempo con nosotros-decía hinata

- desde que se junta con esos riquillos nos abandonó- decía kiba

- asi no deisfruta la flor de la juventud- agregaba rock lee

tenten y neji asentían, mientras todos veían como al otro lado del comedor la pelirrosa reía en compañía de los 3 inmortales.

en eso un extraño chico muy pálido se acerca a la mesa de naruto y sus amigos y les dice- mi nombre es sai shimura, saben esa chica pelirrosa podría estar en peligro

- ¿ a qué te refieres?!- dijo kiba

- si, explicate sai- le dijo el uzumaki

- mi madre y yo los hemos estado observando por mucho tiempo y los conosemos bastante bien...mas de lo que ustedes se conocen- sai hizo una sonrriza y por ultimo agregò- si quieren saber mas los espero a la salida del instituto y los llevarè con mi padre el se los explicarà- dicho esto se fue dejando a los chicos con mas de una duda en la cabeza.

Por la tarde y a raiz de que se encontraba sola en su casa, la pelirrosa decidiò ir a visitar a su amiga si que se dirigiò en la mansion de enfrente tocò la puerta y sasuke fue quien abriò

- emm...hola sa...sasuke-kun- dijo ella tartamudeando pues siempre estaba nerviosa al lado de sasuke

- hola- dijo el friamente caminando a la sala- ino no està vendra en poco tiempo si quieres esperararla...

-he...si claro ¿ que hay de shikamaru-kun?-dijo mientras miraba la gran coleccion de discos que habia allì

- fue a caza...digo a buscar algo de comida el si se tardarà- le contestò mientras se sentaba en el enorme sofà

-oh ya veo- dijo ella imitando la accion del chico y sentandose junto a èl, tratando de pensar un tema de conversacion- dime ¿ que hacias sasuke-kun?

- disfrutando de la tranquilidad sin esos dos - contesto sin mucho interes

eso le extraño a la chica pues siempre estaban los tres juntos-¿no te gusta estar con ello?

- si claro, con shikamaru tengo un trato normal, se podria decir y con ino bueno es algo mas diferente con ella puedo hablar y expresarme sin problemas como una confidente... creo que es la unica persona que me entiende...pero cuando estan los dos juntos es un fastidio se la pasan a puro cariño, tu sabes- explicò el azabache.

-oh ya veo ¿ tu, ti...tienes novia sasuke-kun?- preguntò intrigada

-no- dijo rapidamente el azabache- y antes de que me lo preguntes, es porque np encuentrè a la persona indicada

-entonces¿ nunca tuviste una novia?

- si la tuve y todo hera perfecto-dijo el mirando un punto en el horizonte como si lo recordara- pero devido a situaciones que no voy a contarte nos separamos.

-oh- fue lo unico que pudo decir la pelirrosa

se produjo un silencio, no uno incomodo solo un silencio, sakura se levantò para examinar los discos bajo la atenta mirada de sasuke, ella sacò uno que no tenia caratula y preguntò -¿ de que es?

sasuke lo tomò y lo puso en el tocadiscos que habia-es uno de mis favoritos, balls ¿ te gustaria bailar?

-pe...pero yo no...no se como bailar e...eso- dijo sacura que estaba apenada por la proposicion del azabache

el se puso en frente de ella puso una mano en su cintura (la de sakura), ella sintiò el calor subir por sus mejillas, la acercò un poco mas, el corazon de la pelirrosa daba un vuelco, puso la mano de sakura en su hombro y la acercò un poco màs, era oficial a la ojijade le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, entonces sasuke comendò a moverce con ella el danzaba con elegancia y ella trataba de seguirle el paso mientras trataba de hacer que su corazon volviera a funcionar.

En otro lado tsunade e ino volvian de uno de los tantos paseos que daban para conversar

- asi que mi sakura no tiene cambios , que bueno- decia la mujer- y ¿que pasarà si se despierta su otra mitad?- preguntò con miedo

-bueno, primero tendriamos que alejarla un tiempo, por tu seguridad, un novato suele ser impredecible y despues...la ayudariamos le enseñariamos a sobrellevarlo, le enseñariamos todo, a controlarse,a cazar aunque no le sea necesario por que ella puede comer comida humana y sobre todo le enseñariamos a defenderse, pues muchos estaran interesada en ella- le contestò ino

- ¿como quienes?- pregunto tsunade

- bueno, para empesar està akatsuki, que es una organizacion de vampiros criminales en la cual està metido sasori, y si se entera de que sakura es su hija ...no quiero imaginar lo que haria, por otro lado està el consejo, es el que regula todo y aunque los chicos y yo estamos en el y gozamos de sierto poder por ser unos de los mas antiguos hay otros aun mas antiguos que no les arà mucha gracia que sea mitad humana y querran convertirla, tambien estan los lobos , hace 50 años los cazamos hasta su extincion pero no dudo de que halla algunos por allì y...

- ya entiendo, deve cuidarce de muchos peligros...por mi culpa- dijo la mujer mirando al suelo con tristeza

- vamos no es tu culpa, en todo caso es culpa de sasori el sabe muy bien las leyes y unas de las primeras es que no devemos intimar con humanos...es todo su culpa, pero ya no importa , sakura esta protegida nosotros la cuidaremos,tsunade

- aunque sea muy problematico es verdad- dijo shika que se hacercò por detras y abrazò a ino por la espalda

- gracias chicos- dijo la mujer y los abrazò pero se aparto con un escalofrio- valla que...helados estan ¿ siempre es asi?

los chicos se rrieron, entonces shikamaru dijo en un tono picaro- si, pero hay veces en que nos calentamos y ...ay!- no pudo terminar pues ino le pego con su codo

- oh ya veo siempre me pregunte algo...¿ hace cuanto tiempo estan juntos?- dijo la mujer pues en verdad se lo prguntaba

shikamaru encogio los hombros y dijo- solo hace unos 300 años nada mas

- valla, y la mayoria de las parejas tienen suerte si duran 3 meses juntas- dijo tsunade

ino se volvio a reir y olfateo algo- bueno tsunade, puedo oler a sakura en mi casa asi que te dejo quie sabe lo que deve estar haciendo sasuke con la pobre.

al llegar a su casa los encontraron bailando, asi que ino y shikamaru se les unieron, esa tarde la pasaron entre risas, sin saber que al dia siguiente todo hiba a cambiar.

Al dìa siguiente sakura se encontraba en el salon de clases todos se habian ido ya, ella estaba terminando de borrar la pizarra como le habia pedido el profesor Iruka, cuando de pronto sierta pelirroja de lentes ingresò al salon

- valla yo creo que la pizarra es mas pequeña que tu frente, he sakura- se burlò karin

- callate! karin- le dijo sakura muy enojada y decidida

- veo que nos sentimos valientes hoy ¿ no es asi?- soltò con todo el veneno la pelirroja

a sakura le hervia la sangre pues ese presisamente no habia sido su dia y ahora tenia a karin molestandola,no tenia ganas de soportarla

- ¿que tal tus nuevos amigos frente de marquesina? ¿aun no se cansan de lo patetica que eres?- bien ella estaba decidida a enfadar a sakura por diversion

la ojijade no podia contenerse - TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS-

- ja sigues de valiente he? pero aunque te codees con ellos, no eres mas que una niña patetica, insulsa e infantil asi que no te luscas como la gran cosa sakura- le dijo la peliroja para luego reirse

sakura apretaba los puños con fuerza camino hacia su pupitre para sacar sus cosas pero karin le puso el pie provocando que se callera, eso era todo le colmò la paciencia, de pronto un sentimiento muy intenso emergió desde lo más profundo de su interior, rabia, seguido de un dolor en su mandíbula superior en sus dientes, mas precisamente en sus colmillos, que comenzaron a emerger pero no lo notò solo estaba concentrada en la rabia; sin previo aviso se hecho en karin y por un instinto que desconocía clavo sus dientes en la parte izquierda del cuello de la asustada pelirroja, al sentir el liquido tibio y carmesí en su boca, la rabia de sakura desapareció siendo esta remplazada por una euforia y un éxtasis hasta ese entonces desconocidos en ella.

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento

- acaso sakura, ¿no piensa aparecer?- preguntò sasuke que ya estaba cansado de esperar

- tal vez se quedó en el baño mirándose al espejo, ya conoces a las mujeres- le respondió sahikamaru que abrazaba a su novia mientras se recargaba en el capò de su auto

- tal vez, oigan me está viniendo sed- comento el azabache

- qué raro ami igual- dijo ino comenzó a percibir un olor- chicos huelo sangre

SANGRE! SAKURA!- exclamaron los 3 y salieron disparados como balas hacia donde estaba la peli rosada

no tardaron más que dos segundos en llegar al salón de clases, en donde vieron una inimaginable escena, en el suelo karin rodeada de un charco de sangre y debajo de una sakura que parecía todo un depredador.

de inmediato sasuke separó a sakura, abrazándola de modo que no pudiera usar sus brazos para luchar, pero igual se retorcía pues seguía en esa euforia que la dominaba, ino se le acercó- lo siento sakura- le dijo antes de darle un golpe en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente

- sasuke yevatela pronto a su casa, explicale a tsunade dile que prepare todo y no te separes de sakura ni por un segundo- le ordenó la rubia

sasuke solo asintió y se llevo a sakura en sus brazos

-que problema, en verdad pasó- dijo shikamaru-¿qué haremos con ella?- agregó mirando a Karin

Karin se encontraba en el suelo pálida y temblando

- todavía sigue viva, aunque no por mucho, ¿que haremos con ella?- volvió a preguntar el nara

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE AGA?! - le gritó la rubia que estaba afligida por sakura

- solo hay dos obsiones dejarla morir cosa que no tardara mucho solo tiene unos 5 minutos, o...

- no, no podemos hacerlo

- o convertirla ino

- no lo sé, no sé qué hacer

- pues está sufriendo mucho

- ya lo sé pero...

- decide y rápido ¿que harás ino?

la rubia se quedó mirando a Karin preguntándose lo mismo ¿que debía hacer?


	7. cambios

cambios

Ino no podìa dejar de mirar como temblaba la peliroja, entonces tomò una deciciòn- talvez me arrepienta, pero creo que serà lo mejor- dijo ella sacando a relucir sos afilados colmillos y rapidamente los clavò en la parte derecha del cuello de Karin, liberando su ponzoña y para estar mas segura la ojiceleste tambien mordìo en los brazos de la chica.

- Shika, devemos llevarla a nuestra casa el cambio comenzarà en seguida- dijo la yamanaka

el moreno asintiò y levanto a la chica, dando gracias a que nadie los viera la metieron en el auto para dirigirse a toda velocidad a la mansiòn. Una vez allì pusieron a Karin en una cama y la amarraron a ella de pies y manos

- lo siento Karin pero pronto te sentiras mejor...o eso espero- murmuro Ino para ella misma.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

En otro lugar, Kiba, Naruto, Neji,Shino,Rock Lee, Tenten y Hinata, estaban con Sai que les decia- en unos momentos mi padre vendrà y les explicarà todo

- ya estoy aquì , mi nombre es Danzo Shimura- les dijo el hombre con la venda en la cabeza.

- ¿ que se supone que hacemos aqui viejo?- preguntò un impaciente Naruto

Danzò les sonrriò y entonces dijo- yo pretendo volver a restaurar una antigua manada que fue diesmada hace casi 50 años, esa vez me salve pese a que tenia solo 10 años, luego de que pasaran varios años volvì a crear la manada pero hace 17 años tambien fue diesmada, de nuevo fuì el unico sobreviviente , ahora pretendo formarla una vez màs con ustedes la nueva generaciòn, la manada se llama RAIZ y pretende ser el sustento del àrbol gigante que es Konoha y proteger a cada uno de sus habitantes de las criaturas màs viles, demoniacas y despreciables que hay en la tierra...los vampiros.

los chicos se rieron de el y entonces naruto dijo- viejo creo que te faltan algunos tornillos, eso es una completa locura de veras.

- pues mi estimado Naruto, no lo es y tus padres no pensaban igual, estoy seguro de que minato y kushina estarian orgullosos de que su hijo continuara con su tarea - dijo el hombre calmadamente

-¡ ¿ QUE?! ¡¿ como conoces a mis padres?!- preguntò muy exaltado el rubio

- no solo a los tuyos sino tambien a Kenta Inuzuka, Hizashi Hyuga, Hanae Hyuga, Shibi Aburame

- es mi papà!- dijo kiba

-padre- dijo neji

- ma...madre- dijo hinata con una mano en la boca

- ese era el nombre de mi padre- dijo shino

- si y tambien a los padres de rock lee y tenten ama...todos ellos parte de la manada y asesinados por esos asquerosos chupasangre hace 17 años...por eso quiero que se unan a Raiz, aceptando su naturaleza vengaran a sus padres y me ayudaran a mantener en raya a esas sanguiguelas- dijo Danzo- se que no me deven de creer en estos momentos pero les aseguro que todo es sierto y se los puedo demostrar... Sai hijo muestrales.

el pelinegro asintiò, se concentrò y de inmediato se convirtiò en un enorme lobo negro ante las mirada espantadas de los chicos

- pe...pero no podemos convertirnos en eso, deveras- dijo naruto aun asustado

- por ahora- dijo el hombre a tiempo que le entregaba a cada uno una botellita de no mas de 4 centimetros llena de un liquido extraño- es una mezcla especial que activara sus instintos y su transformacion, luego podran transformarse a su voluntad, si aceptan aliarse conmigo les enseñarè a destruir a esos asquerosos vampiros asi protegeran a konoha y perpeturan el legado de sus padres-

¿ es ne..necesario matarlos?- preguntò una timida hinata

Sai que ya habia vuelto a su forma humana contestò- ¿ cual es el problema? son solo sanguijuelas asesinas, parasitos que no hacen mas que alimentarse de humanos inocentes y acabar con los nuestros, nos odias por que nosotros estamos vivos y ellos no...asi que decidan ¿ de parte de quienes estan SU familia o ELLOS?

los chicos se miraron unos a otros, asintieron y tomaron el contenido de la botella, la transformacion comenzò de inmediato... tiras de pelage grueso surgian de cada poro de su piel, garrar afiladas emergieron de sus dedos las mandibulas y narices comenzaron a alargarce y aparecieron los enormes y afilados cormillos haciendolos babear, extrañamente no sentian dolor,las manos y pies fueron remplazados por patas, todo sucediò muy muy rapido y en un instante Dnzo tuvo en frente a 7 enormes lobos

"** bien, por fin acabarè con todos esos malditos chupasangre"** pensò el hombre mientras contemplaba a su nueva manada.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

De regreso en la mansiòn Karin sufria y con creses su propia transformaciòn

**NARRA KARIN.**

****El dolor era desconcertante, no le encontraba sentido a lo que me ocurria, sentia como si me aserraran por la mitad, me prendieran fuego y me sumergieran en asido todo al mismo tiempo, sentia como mi cuerpo se retorcia aunque no podia moverme pues en uno de mis momentos de lucidez me di cuenta de que me habian amarrado a la cama

**" ¿ que me habia pasado? ¿ porque sentia tanto dolor?"**

por un momento el dolor desapareciò por completo, pero luego volviò con mayor intencidad queria gritar pero estaba demasiado debil para hacerlo, dejè de sentir mi cuerpo y sentì como una tremenda oscuridad cubria mis ojos y todo mi ser, el miedo me invadiò

**" ¿ acaso no se dan cuenta de que estoy sufriendo?, pusieron un paño humedo en mi frente pero no me aliviaba no servia para nada"**

seguida de la oscuridad, vino el calor en mis brazos, en mi torso y en mi corazòn, era como si tuviera un horno industrial en mi interior, esta quemazon sobrepasaba todo lo sentido en vida. Deseaba desgarrarme el pecho y arrancar mi corazon para desprenderme de esta tortura,pero estaba tan bien amarrada que no podia hacer mas que arquer mi espalda en un inutil intento de aminorar el dolor

**" - creo que terminarà pronto- dijo una voz la cual reconocì como la perteneciente a shikamaru**

**- llama a tsunade es doctora, dile que venga a verla- dijo otra voz femenina que reconocì como Ino**

**un doctor por fin un doctor...ay! de nuevo el dolor"**

no se cuanto tiempo llevè asi, habia perdido la nocion del tiempo, no lo soportaba màs queria gritar y rogar que me mataran allì mismo,pero no podia me era imposible articular parabra, lo peor era que seguia lucida, conciente de todo por desgracia no podia ver pero podia oir y sentir TODO

**" - su temperatura es muy elevada y su corazon està latiendo exesivamente rapido- escuche decir a una mujer tal vez seria la doctora**

**- si entonces està funcionando, deve de estar sintiendo mucho dolor...pobre- dijo shikamaru**

**- se encuentra en la face final, pronto terminarà, tsunade prepara las cosas de sakura cuando karin termine nos las llevaremos por un tiempo - dijo la voz de ino"**

el sentido del oido se me agudizò, podia persivirlo todo, me sentìa diferente, el dolor comenzò a disminuir sentia mucha sed entonces...¡ OH! mi corazòn parecia alas de elicoptero de tan rapido que latia, tanto que dolia y podia escucharlo perfectamente, galopaba a lo que luego me enteraria serian sus ultimos latidos. el dolor desaparecì del todo, pude escuchar a mi corazòn latir mas lento latìo 1...2...3... veces y luego solo una vez màs y ya no hubo ningun sonido, ni respiraciòn, nisiquiera la mia...y entonces la oscuridad se fue

**" Karin...¿puedes oirme?- preguntò Ino, la unica voz que permaneciò siempre alli**

**-KARIN!-volviò a llamar"**

Entonces abrì mis ojos y me encontrè con ino que me miraba fijamente con espectacion, me desatò y pude sentarme en la cama

- ¿te encuentras bien? tengo mucho que explicarte- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro, pero no pude prestarle mucha atenciòn y tampoco hablè pues estaba absorta en mi reflejo del espejo que estaba en frente, era hermosa aun mas que antes, pero extrañamente no me importò, sentì que la del reflejo la que devolvia la mirada no era yo, no era la misma Karin, algo habìa cambiado, algo se habìa roto de repente sentì un vacio interno pero no sabia por que, solo sabia que ese dìa algo habia cambiado en mi, pero no sabia que.

**FIN DE LA NARRACION DE KARIN.**


	8. Chapter 8: campamento

Lamento mucho la tardanza se que deven querer matarme pero la pura verdad es que no tuve tiempo,solo les agradezco por leer mi fic, sin mas aquí les dejo que lean, espero sus comentarios

CAPITULO8: CAMPAMENTO

Ino miraba con gran cautela a la nueva novata, pues no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz pues los novatos tienen ciertos aspectos a considerar, como por ejemplo : se distraen con facilidad debido a su inexperiencia cualquier cosa, ruido, olor o lo que sea los desconcentra, también son imanes tanto para humanos como para vampiros, pues despiden una feromona un tanto afrodisiaca y eso hace que se acerquen demasiado a ellos, aunque solo durará un par de días hasta que se asiente y aprenda a controlarlo pues es la estrategia principal y más efectiva para cazar, seducir a la presa, así es más fácil hacer que se aleje y matarlo, es último de los aspecto a considerar es que los sentimientos vampíricos suelen ser un tanto o mucho más intensos que los humanos , ira, angustia, tristeza, amor, deseo, pasión, en fin todo se redobla y es causa de muchos problemas, los vampiros maduros como ella, Sasuke y Shikamaru les es fácil manejarlo pero para un novato no, y eso hace que se vuelvan inestables.

La rubia seguía mirando a la chica mientras pensaba "_esto va a ser difícil"_ y lo seria pues su plan original consistía en entrenar solo a Sakura ,pero ahora, debía hacerlo también con Karin pues era la ley, ella le había convertido y por ley el novato tenía la obligación de permanecer con el que le había convertido hasta que pudiera controlarse y cuidarse solo, ya que Ino había convertido a Karin, Ino tenía que cuidar de ella y asumir toda la responsabilidad.

-Karin ¿ te sientes bien?- preguntó después de un tiempo rompiendo el prolongado silencio que reinaba en la habitación

La pelirroja la miro rápidamente algo sorprendida pues se había olvidado su presencia – Ino… ha…hambre- dijo por primera vez

-no es hambre…es…sed – le contesto la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta- ven conmigo

Ambas bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la cocina Karin se sentó en un taburete alto en la barra de la cocina, ambas permanecían en silencio, la yamanaka saco del refrigerador su vaso de tapa morada que ya tenía preparado pues sabía que la chica " despertaría" con sed, Tsunade gentilmente le había proporcionado varias bolsas de sangre envasada para la ocasión pues no podía salir a cazar ni mucho menos podía permitir que la novata lo hiciera, le dio el vaso a Karin – te aconsejo que no mires el contenido, solo bebe- le dijo al ver que la chica estaba a punto de levantar la tapa morada , la pelirroja asintió y solo bebió rápidamente, su sed, su debilidad, todo desapareció se sentía mucho mejor entonces hizo la pregunta- ¿ qué me paso?

La otra fémina le sonrió amablemente y le dijo – espera un poco y te prometo que en el campamento responderé todas tus preguntas, y antes de que preguntes, si ya hablamos con tu madre y dijo que agás lo que quieras lo que interpreto como un claro permiso, así que vamos a buscarte algo de ropa.

Ambas caminaron hasta una habitación y a abrir la puerta Karin quedó asombrada, esa enorme habitación era en realidad un armario lleno hasta el tope de ropa, zapatos, zapatillas, sandalias y mucho mas y todo era de muy buena marca

Una vez que la rubia bajo, en la sala se encontró con sasuke que acababa de llegar

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Te dije que te quedaras con sakura!- le reclamó ni bien lo vio- ¡¿ y bien?!- exigió saber

- la niña se despertó y es una verdadera molestia hizo un verdadero escándalo así que me fui- le dijo el con toda naturalidad encogiéndose de hombros

-¡¿ QUE HISISTE QUE?! – exploto la rubia por la falta de sensibilidad de su amigo para con sakura

- prometí que la protegería por ti, Ino, pero eso no significa que sea su niñera y aguantar sus berrinches de niña chiquita- dijo el acercándose un poco

-lo…lose es solo que…esto se salió de control, no sé qué hacer sasuke-dijo ella par luego suspirar y hacer un puchero tenía el aspecto de cómo si estuviera llorando, pero por supuesto las lagrimas no salían. él la abrazó en un intento de reconfortarla , ella escondió la cara en el pecho del azabache mientras el ponía su boca en la coronilla de ella y depositaba un tierno beso, mientras inspiraba el exquisito aroma a jazmín que despedia en cabello de la platinada. Pasaron unos 3 minutos, hasta que el ojinegro hablo- Ino, no tienes que hacerte cargo de nada, lo vámonos de aquí volvamos a Kiri o podemos ir a Suna, Kumo o Iwa donde se te antoje

- no puedo solo irme ahora tengo que encargarme de Karin por la ley y…

-no importa hay otros que lo harán si se los ordenamos , además se que Karin no es ni remotamente lo que te ata a este lugar, dime am…Ino ¿ porque no quieres irte?

-Sakura- dijo ella en un susurro

- ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros no es nuestra obligación

- se lo prometí a Tsunade…no espero que lo entiendas pero es como si sakura fuera una hija, una hermana, como si fuera mi familia debo y quiero cuidarla, que no sufra y…

El azabache la apretó un poco mas (recuerden que seguían abrazados) pues lo entendía para la rubia la pelirosa era especial, Ino era especial para el y quería mantenerla a salvo y feliz a toda costa, y le dolía verla así todos los días, sonriente y radiante por fuera pero triste y apagada por dentro, desde aquel día en que perdieron sus vidas, al pensar en eso algo hizo CLICK en la cabeza del Uchiha

Ino, lo que estas haciendo no está nada bien , no es justo para ti… no puedes vivir atreves de ella- le dijo él en un tono calmado

No estoy haciendo eso!

Si lo haces, quiero ayudar pero..

Ella se separó de el y dirigiéndose a la puerta dijo:- si quieres ayudar, no dejes que Karin salga de la casa, yo vuelvo en seguida

Y se fue azotando la puerta, camino hacia la casa de enfrente y aun tenia las palabras de su amigo en la cabeza "no puedes vivir atravez de ella" ¿eso no era lo que estaba haciendo, verdad? No, solo la protegía porque quería que viviera, eso no era vivir atravez de ella ¿o sí?, no lo sabía y no tenía tiempo de pensar, entró a la casa y se encontró con tsunade- ¿preparaste todo?- le preguntó gentilmente a la mujer que solo asintió pues estaba notablemente preocupada

- tranquila, todo saldrá bien, el campamento va a durar 2 semanas, le enseñaremos a controlarse para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, es por el bien de ambas- trató de tranquilizar a la mujer que le sonrió un poco mas aliviada, se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica y al abrir la puerta la encontraron acurrucada en un rincón llorando

- SAKURA mi amor ven conmigo- le dijo dulcemente la mujer pero la chica no se movió de su sitio , Ino se acercó , se arrodillo ante ella y le puso una mano en la cabeza- no llores Karin esta bien

La ojijade levantó un poco la mirada- yo..yo..n…no…quise- trataba de decir

- lo sé , Saku no tienes la culpa…ahora debemos irnos a un lugar especial para que…

-¡¿ van a mandarme a la cárcel?! O ¡¿ acaso a un manicomio?! LO SABIA- dijo asustada la chica pelirosa

- NO CLARO QUE NO!- le dijo la rubia moviendo las manos en negación – es un…campamento especial, es para enseñarte a que te controles por el bien de todos, por tu bien, el de tus amigos y el de tu madre

-¿pero porque? ¿ qué es lo que me pasó? No entiendo nada- decía la chica levantándose

La rubia le sonrió, casi maternalmente y le puso una mano en el hombro- confía en mi, yo te cuidare te lo explicare todo pero ahora debemos irnos ¿vale?

La chica asintió y se despidió de su madre bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia, por si las dudas, se dirigieron a la mansión donde los chicos habían alquilado una camioneta con espacio suficiente para todos , Sakura abrió los ojos al ver a la pelirroja ya se esperaba muchos insultos por parte de ella, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que nada paso Karin paso a su lado y no dijo nada, solo la miró unos segundos pero no dijo una palabra y no hizo ningún gesto, todos se metieron al vehículo rumbo al, campamento.

Luego de un viaje de dos horas llegaron a un lugar, que parecía una caseta de peaje

- quédense aquí y no salgan- les dijo Shikamaru a sakura y Karin , ellas pudieron ver como los tres se bajaban y se dirigían a hablar con los dos guardias, luego de unos minutos vieron como los guardias le hacían una reverencia y los chicos volvían al vehículo , reanudaron la marcha en silencio, luego de 30 minutos llegaron a destino.

En medio del bosque de Konoha , había una pequeña cabaña, rodeada de millones de árboles y arbustos, nadie podría encontrarla a menos que supiera que estuviera en ese preciso lugar, todos se bajaron y los chicos llevaron el equipaje al interior de la cabaña, sasuke salió para poner en marcha el generador que le daba electricidad, en ese momento todos entraron

En el interior había una cocina comedor también había unos sofás, un refrigerador, una pequeña habitación como para una sola persona y un baño eso era todo

- ¿se supone que esto es el campamento?- pregunto Karin alzando una ceja

- si- le contestó el uchiha- ¿qué esperabas un hotel 5 estrellas?

- no pero… solo tiene una pequeña habitación ¿ donde dormiremos todos?

Shikamaru que acomodaba la comida en las alacenas contestó- esa habitación es para Sakura, nosotros no necesitamos…

-ya se los explicaremos Karin ten paciencia- le dijo la rubia

Karin vio unos pastelillos con crema que el Nara puso en la mesa, de inmediato quiso probar uno lo mordió y de inmediato lo escupió- RAYOS creo que están rancios, saben ah…ah ¿ tierra mezclada con ceniza?

Sakura mordió otro y le encantó el sabor así que se lo comió completo- pues para mi sabe a vainilla- dijo al terminar

- ¿está loca? Sabe terrible ¿cómo puedes comerlo?- le preguntó Karin

- toda esa comida es para sakura, Karin así que no la comas pues toda te sabrá exactamente igual- le dijo shikamaru

- bien creo que es hora de las explicaciones, vamos afuera- dijo la rubia

Todos salieron, las chicas tenían curiosidad por saber que estaba ocurriendo

Shikamaru fue el que habló primero- bien, este no es un campamento de placer, es un entrenamiento para enseñarles a controlarse y no poner en peligro a los humanos, amenos que hablemos de ellos como presar cosa que haremos luego cuando les enseñemos la mejor forma de cazr, pero lo importante es aprender a controlar su naturaleza

- ¿ cuál sería esa naturaleza?- preguntó Karin escéptica

Ino suspiro y dijo- nosotros…somos vampiros, Karin tu también yo te convertí cuando estabas muriendo después que sakura tuvo su arranque, sakura tu eres mitad vampiro, tu madre es humana y tu padre vampiro, vine a buscar a tu madre pues la conocí hace 28 años me contó sobre tu padre y me di cuenta de lo que era, y de lo que eras,ahora que tu mitad vampirica se despertó necesitas aprender a controlarla

Sakura y Karin se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a reír lo más fuerte que pudieron, pues todo eso les parecía una verdadera tontería- ¿ acaso esperan que nos creamos tal estupidez?- dijo la pelirroja

Sasuke que ya estaba cansado de que rieran dijo-¿quieren pruebas? Pues las tendrán. Y sin más dio un golpe a una enorme roca que estaba allí y como si nada se hizo añicos

Las chicas dejaron de reír completamente para dar paso a una expresión de sorpresa

Ino agarro un pedazo de roca y dijo- shikamaru atrapala!- y la lanzò con tanta fueza que las chicas podían oir como cortaba el aire

-problemático-dijo shikamaru y se lanzo a correr tanto o mas rápido que la velocidad de la roca las chicas no pudieron parpadear porque shikamaru ya había vuelto con la roca en mano

A las chicas se les caían la mandíbula de la sorpresa miraron a la rubia como esperando a que hiciera algo, ella entendiendo eso se sonrió y de inmediato dio un salto extraordinario casi 8 metros y comenzó a viajar y mecerse por las ramas mas altas de los arboles con mas agilidad que un trapecista experimentado y luego saltó hacia abajo cayendo con una gracia extraordinaria como solo ella podía hacerlo.

- ya nos creen?- dijo la rubia sonriente

Las chicas asintieron fervientemente y los 3 se sonrrieron mostrando los cormillos como para darles la ultima confirmación ellas abrieron los ojos- o vamos no me digan que ustedes no notaron los suyos- les dijo sasuke

Las chicas comenzaron a tocar sus dientes y si efectivamente tenían cormillos

El dia pasò entre preguntas y consejos por parte de todos al caer la noche Karin se alejò un poco sentándose en una roca, ino la siguo y se sentò a su lado

- al parecer la noche va a ser fría- comentó la rubia

- es extraño no lo siento ni tampoco tengo sueño- contestò la pelirroja

- si lo se ya no volveras a dormir nunca, ni tampoco sentiras frio o calor aunque es conveniente vestirse según la ocasión para no levantar sospechas ya sabes, ni comeras comida humana… y será conveniente que vivas por un tiempo con nosotros por la seguridad de tu madre

- siento como si quisiera llorar, pero las lagrimas no salen- dijo la pelirrosa

- si…ya no volverás a llorar…lo siento…¿lloras por tu madre? ¿Por qué tetendras que alejar ?- inquirió la rubia con algo de pena

- no no me importa, no le importo

-karin…

- es verdad ella misma me lo dice,soy solo un accidente fruto de una aventura, ella no quiso tenerme pero los padres de ella la obligaron y creo que estarà feliz de no tenerme, al fin y al cabo siempre dijo que esperaba la hora de que me valla de la casa…quiero llorar por que tengo miedo no se que pasarà, ino ¿ cuantos años tienes?

- 400, Karin se que tienes mucho miedo…pero yo te ayudare si tienes algún problema o alguna duda no dudes en decírmelo- le dijo ella poniendo una mano en el hombre de ella

-¿podrias contarme como te convertiste?

Un poco mas alejado sasuke estaba preparando una fogata para que sakura pudiera calentarse pero su mirada se desviaba hacia le silueta de la rubia

- sabes si sigues mirándola asi shikamaru se encelara- le dijo la pelirrosa sonriente

-nadie mira a nadie- le contestò el desviando la mirada

-es especial para ti y me doy cuenta no soy tonta,sabes tu también eres especial para ella- le dijo la chica

- no sabes nada, no hables sin conocer la historia- le contestò cortante

- cuéntamela entonces

-no me gusta hablar de eso, pero ino se la esta por contar a Karin ve si quieres enterarte

Sakura se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas

- ¿puedo escuchar?- pregunto

-si, bien les contare nuestra historia no me gusta hablar de ello asi que escuchen bien…teníamos 17 años recién cumplidos, todo comenzó en el año 1614….


	9. Chapter 9: nuestra historia

Bueno espero que les guste, este capítulo cuenta la historia de los chicos. Este capítulo está dedicado a Naoko-eri, que siempre me comenta y me da ánimos para escribir, se que quería saber la historia de los chicos hace tiempo, sin más espero les guste el capitulo

NOTA:_" lo que está entre estas comillas y en esta letra son los comentarios de las chicas con respecto a lo que les está contando ino"_

CAPITULO 9: NUESTRA HISTORIA

Todo comenzó en el año 1614, INO YAMANAKA era la única hija de uno de los mas respetables clanes de en ese entonces la aldea de Konoha, acababa de cumplir los 17 años y era una jovencita muy refinada, delicada, instruida ,todo lo que se esperaba de alguien de clase alta, también por sobre todas las cosas y lo que más llamaba la atención era que era muy hermosa, ya muchos clanes le habían pedido a su padre su mano en matrimonio, pero como todo padre estaba algo reacio a decidirse.

SASUKE UCHIHA, era el segundo hijo de quizás el más respetable de los clanes, el CLAN UCHIHA, a sus 17 años ya era considerado un hombre y por eso sus progenitores comenzaban a buscarle una buena esposa que pudiera estar a la altura, el era muy correcto, muy culto, fuerte, orgulloso y por sobre todo en ese tiempo era muy sensible y amable.

SHIKAMARU NARA era el primer hijo del CLAN NARA también ya era considerado un hombre a pesar de tener 17 años, pero él no tenía apuro en conseguir esposa por el momento, era una persona muy inteligente, un genio, también era fuerte, y un holgazán sin remedio, y el mejor amigo de Ino.

Un día el joven shikamaru s encontraba en una colina admirando las nubes, y sintiendo el suave césped bajo suyo y deleitándose con el cantar de las aves hasta que…

-SHIKAMARUUU!- ese grito lo saco de toda calma el como todo un caballero se puso de pie para recibir a su visitante

-shikamaru ¿qué haces aquí? Tengo que venir a buscarte a esta colina y- la rubia luchaba por zafar la tela de su hermoso quimono lila del agarre de unas raíces que salían de la tierra

El chico suspiro con cansancio- ¿me permites?- preguntó ella asintió y él se acuclilló para dejar libre a la tela de su agarre cuando se paró dijo- cortaré esto para que nadie más quede atascado - y sin mas desenvaino su espada y con un solo movimiento cortó la molesta raíz

- ¿que quieres Ino? No es bueno que una señorita ande sola por estos lares- le dijo el

-es que venía a buscarte, mi padre los invita a cenar en la noche – dijo la chica caminando colina abajo

El levantó una ceja- ¿ y para eso viniste? Bien podrías mandar algún criado, no es bueno que una señorita respetable ande sola por todos lados, ¿Dónde están tus damas de compañía?

Ella bufo y se cruzo de brazos diciendo-Me canse de ellas y las deje es aburrido andar todo el día rodeada de gente sabes, esto sí esto no, esto si esto no- se quejaba ella y luego suspiró- quisiera ser un hombre ustedes pueden hacer lo que les plazca, para mi tanto hombres como mujeres deberían de poder hacer las misma cosas, ya sabes ser iguales

El se rio un poco por las ocurrencias de su amiga- sabes, no deberías de decir eso en voz alta no es propio, tal vez sea por eso que no consigues marido

La rubia se puso roja de ira ¿ como su amigo le podía decir eso?- PARA TU INFORMACION, YA TENGO MUCHAS PROPUESTAS PERO NINGUNA ESTA A MI ALTURA, TU ERES EL QUE DEVERIAS DE BUSCAR UNA ESPOSA PERO COMO ERES UN HOLGAZAN…

- ya cálmate la gente te va a mirar raro, y las mujeres son problemáticas por eso no quiero una esposa- le dijo el cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza

" – _vaya ya no entiendo como no podría ser propio que hombres y mujeres sean iguales- dijo la ojijade_

_- si lo sé, pero deben entender que era otra época distinta, y ese era un concepto ¿malo?bueno no lo sé solo no era propio de una señoriata- les explicó ino_

_-maldita época machista!- se quejo Karin-¿y como es eso de casarse tan jóvenes?_

_- ya se los dije, era otra época, para ese tiempo era perfectamente normal, es mas en esa época si tenias 18 años y no estabas casada eras considerada una solterona- les dijo la rubia_

_-pues me alegra no haber vivido en tu época ino, enserio eso es una estupidez- dijo sakura y Karin asintió _

_La rubia solo se encogió de hombros y continuo"_

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al mercado de la aldea, donde ino arrastraba al pobre chico a cada puesto que veía, unos puestos más allá, se encontraba otro joven

- vera señor Uchiha que esta es la mejor espada que pueda tener es de muy buena calidad- le decía el herrero

- eso espero- le contestó el saliendo de la herrería

Al salir diviso al joven nara y se dirigió a saludarlo

- buenos días shikamaru- le dijo

-oh, uchiha buenos días- le contestó el desperezándose

Cuando sasuke mirò los azules ojos de la rubia su corazón se acelero pues a su entender era perfecta nunca había visto mujer mas bonita en la vida, y la rubia sintió lo mismo nunca había visto chico mas guapo no supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron allí mirándose a los ojos

Hasta que por fin shikamaru dijo- uchiha te presento ella es mi amiga Ino Yamanaka, del clan Yamanaka, ino el es Sasuke Uchiha

- mu..Mucho gusto- dijo la rubia inclinándose un poco como toda una señorita

Sasuke tomó la mano de ella y la beso- el gusto es mío señorita, le ruego me disculpe tal vez piense que soy un atrevido, pero debo decirle es la señorita más bonita que he visto

- muchas gracias, señor- dijo ella sonrojada hasta más no poder

El azabache volvió a tomar la mano de la chica nuevamente besándola y dijo- temo que debo retirarme pero tengo que irme, espero volverla a ver señorita pues me honraría con su presencia

-igualmente señor, espero que nos encontremos pronto- le dijo ella

Y ese fue el comienzo de su amor, amor a primera vista dirán algunos, algo superficial dirán otros pero no la verdad es que no, su amor era puro se amaban por lo que eran compartían todo, sus ideales, pensamientos todo, al principio se veían a escondidas, siempre con la ayuda de su fiel amigo shikamaru , 6 meses después de verse a escondidas sauske , fue a hablar con el padre de Ino y pidió su mano en matrimonio cosa que el padre de ella acepto tratándose de un uchiha, no había persona más feliz en el mundo que sasuke pues ino era su mundo estaba perdidamente enamorado.

La boda comenzó a organizarse iba a ser la boda más grande y opulenta de todo konoha, la organización llevaba ya 2 meses, solo faltaba una semana para el gran día y como era de esperarse no había persona más feliz que los novios, ese día se encontraban en la mansión uchiha que se encontraba vacía ya que todos estaban en la organización.

-mi amor te noto algo preocupado ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó dulcemente la rubia a su novio posando una de sus delicadas manos en el rostro de este

El la tomo con delicadeza- no es nada, es solo que estoy preocupado por mi hermano hace una semana que esta raro más hostil, enojado sale de la casa y no vuelve, la verdad esta irreconocible.

- ya veo…tal vez solo se encuentra celoso porque su hermano menor se va a casar antes que el, teniendo en cuenta de que él es el primogénito- le contesto ella acariciando uno de los mechones azabache de su pareja

-tal vez si porque me casare con la mujer más hermosa e inteligente de todo el país del fuego, no hay ninguna otra que se compare mi amor- al terminar de decir esto la besó, pero no un beso normal, dulce y tierno como los que solían compartir , este tenía algo mas estaba lleno de, pasión

- lo siento, no pude contenerme- dijo el azabache algo apenado- pero es que….se me es difícil esperar y…

- sasuke si quieres podríamos…- trataba de decir la rubia

-no, no seria correcto, ino no quiero deshonrarte ni mucho menos hacerte daño…olvidalo-le dijo el

-no...no creo que este mal después de todo nos casaremos en tan solo una semana y nos amamos, se que jamás me arias daño- le contestó la yamanaka sin un deje de duda en su voz para luego besarlo, con ese beso lo decían todo, poco a poco fueron a la habitación de sasuke para compartir el mejor momento de sus vidas, expresarse su amor, y se les hacia mas especial porque para ambos era la primera vez y la compartían con el amor de su vida.

"_- que tierno- dijo sakura con estrellitas en sus ojos_

_- ¿y cómo estuvo?- le dijo le dijo Karin con un tono pícaro_

_-eso no les incumbe- les contestó la ojiceleste cruzándose de brazos, avergonzada, quizás no devio contar esa parte de la historia, pero al ver que las otras dos la seguían mirando suplicantes solo dijo- bien, estuvo bien_

_-¿solo bien? – dijeron las otras dos al unisono_

_La rubia suspirò- estuvo genial, ¿contentas?...ahora déjenme terminar la historia"_

Los días pasaban y ya solo quedaban 2 días para la boda, los chicos se encontraban en un dia de campo, mientras sasuke y shikamaru hablaban ino se dedicaba a cortar flores de la pradera, pasaron el día entre risas, al caer la tarde, decidieron ir a casa de sasuke para cenar, al llegar a la mansión se sorprendieron al no encontrar luz, pues se suponía que a esas horas las velas y linternas ya deberían estar encendidas por toda la mansión, entraron con cautela para no toparse con nada llegaron a la sala y al dar un paso ino se cayó- auch! Creo que me tope con algo- dijo al levantarse

Pero al ver mejor todos se dieron cuenta que eran los cuerpos sin vida de los padres de sasuke, la rubia dio un grito y los chicos desenvainaron sus espadas para proteger a la chica y protegerse por si las dudas el asesino estuviera allí, de pronto un ruido como de una copa rompiéndose se escucho muy cerca de ellos sobresaltándolos, una sombra se apoderò de la rubia

- SASUKE!- gritaba ella mientras era arrastrada hacia un cuarto

Ya dentro del cuarto el agresor dijo:- no grites tanto linda, o de lo contrario esto no seria placentero

- que…que me vas a hacer- dijo ella lorando pero el agresor la sostuvo del cuelo y se acercó y lamie su rostro- antes de matarte, me divertiré contigo linda, sería un completo desperdicio no hacerlo- le dijo al oído.

"_en…en tonces el…¿se aprovecho de tì?, ino- preguntó sakura con lagrimas en los ojos pues podía imaginarse el miedo de su amiga en esa situación_

_La rubia tenía una expresión de tristeza total en su rostro- si, para cuando los chicos llegaron fue…tarde, ya se había aprovechado de mi y me había mordido- dijo la yamanaka_

_- maldito bastado, malnacido…- dijo la pelirroja seguido de varios otros insultos, si que sabia insultar" _

Los gritos de la chica se escuchaban por toda la mansión, como era demasiado grande los chicos tardaron en encontrarla cuando llegaron ya era tarde, el ya la había mordido, ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor por la ponzoña

- maldito!- gritaron ambos chicos lanzándose contra él , pero de un ágil movimiento , el agresor desarmó al joven Nara y lo mordió inyectándole la ponzoña, en cuestión de segundos shikamaru cayó al suelo junto a la rubia, solo quedaba el azabache, el agresor lo agarro del cuello y lo pegó a la pared luego dijo- eres muy débil, hermanito

-I…ITACHI- dijo el azabache completamente sorprendido y furioso al descubrir que el asesino era su propio hermano-¿POR QUE LO HISISTE? ITACHI

- para medir mi poder, el alcance de mis nuevas habilidades- le contesto el mayor en un tono frio

- ERES UN BASTARDO!¿ COMO PUDISTE?!

- insulso hermano menor, eres una vergüenza eres débil y siempre lo serás, no vales ni que te mate- le dijo en tono frio para luego morderlo cuando lo soltó sasuke también cayó al al suelo agonizante, antes de irse Itachi le dijo- ahora vivirás toda la eternidad, vivirás con la vergüenza de no haber podido evitar esto, mas será tu pesar por que tus amigos estarán contigo dime sasuke,¿ como los miraras a los ojos después de esto?, nos vemos insulso hermano menor.

Dicho esto se fue, sasuke se arrastro como pudo al lado de la rubia que se seguía retorciendo, también pudo observar a shikamaru , con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba dijo un apenas audible-lo siento.

El tiempo había pasado no sabían cuanto ¿minutos? ¿Horas? No sabían lo único que agradecían era que el dolor había terminado

- niños levántense- escucharon decir a un hombre

Los tres alzaron la vista, estaban desorientados pero lograron distinguir a 4 personas 2 hombres y 2 mujeres que no pasaban de los 60 años uno de los hombres dijo- mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi- y señalando a los otros dijo- ella es mi esposa Biwako, el es Homura Mitokado y su esposa Koharu Utatane

- al parecer solo son 3 todos los demás están muertos- dijo el hombre llamado Homura

-¿ qu…que paso?...tengo mucha sed- dijo Ino apenas sentándose

Los ancianos les alcanzaron 3 copas con sangre al instante los chicos la rechazaron horrorizados, pero el olor era atrayente tan dulce, tan delicioso, que la bebieron hasta la última gota, al instante sus fuerzas .

-ahora ¿Qué paso?- ordeno saber el Nara

- mis niños, se los diremos a su tiempo, tuvieron suerte que los encontráramos, pero ahora deben hacer lo que les digamos- poniendo una mano en el hombro de ino y de shikamaru dijo- ustedes deben de quedarse aquí inmóviles sin respirar

-pe…pero si no respiramos moriremos- dijo shikamaru

- créeme no lo harán, sus familias necesitan llorarlos ya está aneciendo y las personas no tardaran en llegar deben de quedarse lo más quietos posible, verán que no les será difícil en la noche los buscaremos- mirando a sasuke Hiruzen dijo- tu muchacho nadie notara que desapareciste ven con nosotros nos ayudaras a rescatar a tus amigos en la noche

Los chicos estaban por replicar pero escucharon voces hacercarse

- sasuke..Tengo miedo- dijo ino

El se acercó le dio un beso y le dijo- lo sé amor, te mentiría si dijera que yo no lo tengo pero…vendré por ti te lo prometo- mirando a shikamaru dijo- cuidala.

El Nara asintió, las voces se acercaban mas, sasuke se fue con los ancianos y los chicos se acostaron en el suelo pero con los ojos abiertos pues querían ver lo que pasaba, extrañamente no tenían la necesidad de pestañar así que parecía más convincente, se miraron a los ojos y notaron que ninguno de los dos poseía brillo en ellos, estaban apagados estaban muertos, esa fue la primera señal que tuvieron de lo que eran desde ese dia.

- no temas- susurró shikamaru antes de que las personas entraran

Permanecieron quietos muy rígidos, solo las estatúan podían competir con ellos, se dieron cuenta de que como había dicho el anciano no tenían la necesidad de respirar , se los llevaron, prepararon sus cuerpos, a shikamaru lo vistieron con sus mejores ropas y enzima de el pusieron una espada con el símbolo del clan Nara y lo pusieron en su ataúd, a la rubia la vistieron con el que sería su kimono nupcial y pusieron un ramo de flores en su mano, también la metieron en su ataúd, podían escuchar el llanto de sus familias, pero o podían hacer nada .

En la tarde los llevaron al cementerio, podían escuchar como la tierra caía enzima de sus ataúdes sin duda los estaban enterrando, para ellos significaba algo mas, estaban enterrando a las personas que habían sido y ya no volverían a ser, su humanidad, su vida, su futuro, todo se enterraba con cada poco de tierra que caía sobre ellos.

La noche ya había caído, ino podía sentir como la tierra se movia luego de unos minutos su ataúd se abrió y ella salió, unos minutos después sacaron a shikamaru, volvieron a meter los ataúdes vacios y a dejar todo como estaba

- y ahora ¿qué hacemos?- preguntaron

-vengan con nosotros- dijeron los ancianos, y así dejando atrás, lo que habían sido y lo que pudieron ser dejando atrás su vida, amparados por la oscuridad de la noche, se fueron con los ancianos.

los ancianos les explicaron todo, respondieron todas y cada una de las preguntas que les hacían y comenzaron a enseñarles todo sobre su nueva existencia, los días se convertían en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses se convertían en años, y todo seguía igual, ellos no cambiaban nunca cambiarían al menos no físicamente, pero ellos ya no eran los mismo del ayer , se habían vuelto mas frios pues tenían que serlo para sobrevivir para cazar, shikamaru se había vuelto mas calculador pues era su responsabilidad hacer los planes de caza y mantenerlos a salvo para no ser descubiertos, ino por su lado estaba triste sumamente triste pero se empeñaba en esconderlo bajo una máscara de sonrisas, pero bien sabía que no engañaba a sus amigos, sasuke ya no era el chico dulce y amigable que alguna vez había sido, ahora era frio insensible muy callado, con un solo pensamiento la venganza.

5 años habían pasado ya desde que se habían convertido, sasuke ya no soportaba el remordimiento así que tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida, decidió terminar su relación con la rubia

- pero yo te amor- decía la rubia mientras sollozaba en la colina donde estaba hablando con hasta hacia 5 minutos su novio

- yo igual más que a nadie en el mundo, eso nunca lo dudes…te amo- le dijo el abrazándola con fueza

- en…entonces no lo entiendo sasuke ¿por qué?- le contesto ella mirándolo a los ojos

-ino, eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mi…pero….me duele, me duele demasiado saber que me amas a pesar de que no pude protegerte, me desgarra el alma saber que nada de lo que querías se cumplirá , ino por favor…entiende

-pero sasuke yo..yo no te culpo de nada no fue tu culpa, te amo siempre lo are

- eso es lo que más me duele, no puedo la culpa el dolor me carcomen por dentro…juro que esto es lo más duro que hice y al mismo tiempo es lo más noble que puedo hacer….ino, nunca amare a nadie de la manera que te amo , ni en toda la eternidad

- sasuke por favor no me dejes, por favor- suplicaba la rubia

- nunca princesa siempre estaré cerca de ti y te protegeré…y si me lo permites seremos amigos, ino, prométeme que encontraras a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz como yo no puedo hacerlo juro que no me entrometeré si eso te hace feliz, si tu estas feliz yo también lo seré, adiós mi amor- dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse pero la rubia lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo, el cerró los ojos si hubiera querido llorar de seguro lo aria, por dentro lloraba y gritaba, no quería dejarla era el amor de su vida era su mundo pero a su parecer era lo mejor era un intento de aliviar su dolor dejarla que sea libre que sea feliz, se armo de valor y con delicadeza se zafó del agarre de ella.

Ino se quedo sollozando bajo ese árbol, llorando a su manera, dolía, dolía mucho quería enojarse con el perro no podía lo amaba demasiado. Sasuke por su lado corrió a la parte más alejada del bosque donde nadie pudiera verlo ni escucharlo y comenzó a gritar, a gritar hasta más no poder era una forma de exteriorizar el dolor tan grande que lo envolvía, cuando se canso de gritar lloro a su manera, púes por supuesto las lagrimas no salían, permaneció en el bosque 3 días gritando y llorando.

El tiempo pasó, era alrededor de la media ñoche, ino y shikamaru se encontraban en aquella habitación la rubia se inclino a la cuna donde había un bebe rubio de unos 6 meses de vida

- es precioso- susurro ella para no despertar al infante

- si se parece ati- respondió el

- Inomaru, me encanta ese nombre, inomaru- dijo ella saboreando el nombre

- vámonos es tarde- le dijo el al oído

La rubia le dio un beso en la frente al bebe y con delicadeza lo volvió a colocar en su logar, entonces con cautela ambos salieron de la habitación por la ventana, llegaron a una colina

- problemática es peligroso que vengas ¿qué tal si alguien te ve?- le dijo shikamaru

- solo quería conocer a mi hermanito, además esta fue la última vez- dijo ella mirando a la luna y con una sonrisa nostálgica dijo- supongo que mi padre debe de estar feliz con el después de todo es el hijo varón que siempre quiso, espero que sean felices…los estare observando desde las sombras de vez en cuando y TU NARA ME AYUDARAS

-problemática…- dijo en un suspiro de resignación

Así ambos desaparecieron en las sombras.

Los años pasaban y pasaban, los chicos de vez en cuando hacían incursiones nocturnas a la aldea, por pedido de la rubia por supuesto para ver a su hermanito y al hermanito de shikamaru, con el paso de los años vieron a sus padres envejecer y posteriormente morir, vieron a sus hermanos crecer, envejecer y morir, si el tiempo pasaba excepto para ellos, ellos siempre seguían igual

"_valla eso debe de ser…horrible… eso quiere decir que yo…- dijo Karin_

_Ino asintió- si vas a tener 17 toda una eternidad_

la _pelirroja suspiro y dijo- que mal….pero por otro lado no me volveré vieja ni arrugada- mirando a sakura dijo- ¿ envidia?_

_- yo no seré vieja y arrugada!- le contesto cabreada_

_-Eso no lo sabemos solo vi una vez a alguien como tu mitad vampiro y llego a vivir 150 años… así que tenemos mucho tiempo para ver si te arugas o no- dijo la rubia esto último con tono de bulla, la pelirosa se cruzó de brazos y dijo- continua con la historia… antes de que las mate de verdad_

_- jajaja vale, vale"_

Rápidamente 100 años desde que se convirtieron habían pasado, al parecer había mejorado un poco la situación, ino y sasuke tenían un trato cordial entre ellos y eran amigos, mientras tanto cierto chico Nara desarrolló sentimiento hacia su compañera y decidió confesarse

- shika yo…no, no sé qué decir- le dijo ella sorprendida ante la confesión de su amigo

- es problemático pero…es verdad ino , se que no me amas como yo te amo a ti , también se que amas a sasuke, se que jamás podría remplazarlo y si algún día quieres volver con él te dejare libre…pero te pido que lo consideres déjame estar contigo déjame amarte solo te pido que intentes amarme, y si no lo logras bueno no me enojare, tan solo inténtalo- le dijo el

Ella lo estaba pensando, aun amaba mucho a sasuke, pero respetaba su decisión, por otro lado shikamaru era su mejor amigo siempre la había apoyado siempre estuvo con ella, tal vez si se daría la oportunidad, no estaba seguro de lograr amar a shikamaru de la misma manera que a sasuke pero por lo menos podía intentarlo- está bien- dijo ella

Shika la abrazo y le dijo- te amo

-yo, …yo trataba de decir ella

- tranquila, cuando lo sientas de verdad lo dirás, solo te pido que cuando me digas un te amo sea verdadero

Así empezaron su relación, sasuke a pesar de dolerle no se interpuso pues quería que la rubia sea feliz, los años pasaban y pasaban, aunque ino era feliz con shikamaru y se apoyaban mutuamente nunca ni siquiera hasta el día de hoy le dijo un te amo, pues su corazón pertenecía a otro.

Al cumplirse 150 años, y a raíz de que el consejo ya tenía más miembros los 3 decidieron ir por su cuenta aunque siempre volvían a visitar a sus 4 queridos maestros, comenzaron la búsqueda de Itachi, por todo el mundo pero como era de esperarse jamás lo encontraron, con tiempo disponible más bien con tiempo ilimitado se dedicaron a aprender, fueron a la escuela, a la universidad, se instruyeron en todo lo que querían, siempre viajaban cada cierto tiempo debían irse del lugar donde estaban, para que la gente no se dé cuenta que no envejecían , la edad máxima que podían aparentar era 21 años, con el tiempo vieron su mundo desaparecer bajo la modernidad, todo cambiaba todo crecían, excepto ellos.

Cada cierto tiempo volvían a la escuela y a la universidad, por eso cada uno tenía más de una profesión, shikamaru fue arquitecto, ingeniero, militar, contador, corredor de bolsa y empresario, sasuke fue, abogado, militar, contador, doctor y empresario, en tanto ino fue, bióloga, botánica, farmacéutica, psicóloga y doctora. Enfin con tanto tiempo todo fueron mas de una vez a la universidad. Algunos pensaran que por eso ganaron tanto dinero pero no, los que los hizo millonarios fue la idea de shikamaru, el se dio cuenta de que guardando por un tiempo las cosas de épocas pasada y luego vendiéndolas se ganaba muchísimo dinero, ese era su secreto, por eso tenían varios casas donde guardaban infinidad de cosas como espadas, muebles, obras de arte, ropa, y demás, que para su época no valían mucho pero en la actualidad valían millones.

"_- así por eso son ricos! Que ingenioso- dijo Karin_

_- oye ino ¿ en verdad esas cosas valen tanto?- pregunto sakura incrédula_

_La rubia asintió- si hace un mes sasuke vendió una de sus cientos de espada, es espada en perfectas condiciones del año 1614 se vendo en 300.000 ryu, y era barato llegamos a vender cosas mucho más caras, recuerdo que una vez vendió un traje que solía usar cuando era niña estaba completo y era de muy buena cálida, ese pequeño taje de vendió hace unos 30 años en 1millon de ryu- termino de decir la rubia _

_Como era de esperarse a las chicas casi s les cae la mandíbula, por el precio y por imaginarse la magnitud de la fortuna de los chicos, en verdad era un buen negocio"_.

Los años para ellos pasaban así de un lugar a otro, hasta que la rubia conoció a otra rubia muy temperamental, extrovertida e inteligente, TSUNADE ella fue su primera amiga verdadera en muchísimo tiempo con ella compartió todo incluso su secreto, y por ella fue que volvió encontrándose con la hija de esta, un dolor de cabeza pero un agradable dolor de cabeza, la pequeña, bueno para ellos pequeña SAKURA, que sin darse cuenta despertaba en los 3 vampiros sentimientos que creían muertos hace siglos, despertaba su lado humano, les enseñaba a volver a vivir.


	10. Chapter 10: entrenamiento

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo para los que me preguntan si hay sasusaku no estoy muy segura pueda que tal vez ponga un poco pero muy leve, los dejo con el capitulo. Sé que no tiene muchos sentimientos pero es necesario para que conozcan el entrenamiento de las chicas, espero les guste

**Capitulo 10: entrenamiento**

Luego de concluida la historia las chicas se quedaron en silencio, Sakura se secaba algunas lagrimas pues la llenaba dé tristeza pues no le parecía justo los que les paso a los 3 chicos ellos ya tenían sus vidas eran felices y no le parecía justo que se las hubieran arrebatado así de la nada, Karin también estaba en silencio no solo por la trágica historia, sino que pensaba en lo que sería de ella hasta hace 2 días era una chica normal de 17 años , era buena, bueno no tanto debía reconocer pero era normal y ahora era una vampiresa inmortal , si esto solo era comparable con una loca historia de terror o al menos eso hubiera querido decir que todo era mentira solo una historia pero, desgraciadamente todo era real, esta sería su realidad.

El silencio fue roto por un particular sonido proveniente del estomago de la pelirrosa, si tenía mucha hambre pues lo último que había comido había sido la sangre de la Uzumaki, luego de eso estaba demasiado asustada para comer y ahora su estomago le pasaba factura, un gruñido más de su estomago hizo que la rubia se sonriera y le dijera:- vamos Sakura tienes que comer algo recuerda que tu si te puedes morir de hambre.

La muchacha asintió y todas se dirigieron a la cabaña, en el lugar Sasuke ya había encendido una fogata y había 3 enormes troncos que hacían de asiento para todos, los chicos estaban charlando cuando ellas llegaron

- Sakura tiene hambre ¿Shika compraste la comida para ella?- pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio

- si está en la cocina ya le prepare un poco de arroz con queso- dijo y luego mirando a la ojijade- discúlpame pero es lo único que se cocinar, no es como que cocinemos tu entiendes, si quieres comer está en la olla dentro de la cabaña

- gracias Shikamaru, no debiste molestarte yo sé cocinar- le dijo la chica sonriente yendo a buscar su alimento, al regresar con un tazón de arroz y con palillos en mano tomo asiento al lado de Karin pero esta hizo una mueca y rápidamente se levanto y se fue a sentar al lado del azabache

- lo lamento frente de marquesina pero no soporto tu olor – le dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento

- hmp... Karin ese olor es el de la sangre de Sakura edras que acostumbrarte porque no creo que sea una buena idea que te la comas- dijo el azabache

-ja imagino toda la sangre acumulada en esa frente e marquesina que tiene- agrego la Uzumaki en tono burlón ganándose la mirada asesina de Sakura que estaba por contestar algo pero fue interrumpida por Shikamaru

- okey miren regla numero 1: no insultos. 2): no peleas.3): se van a tratar con cordialidad desde ahora. O de lo contrario esto será muy problemático ¡¿entendieron las dos?! Dijo el Nara en un tono severo, a lo que ambas chicas asintieron fervientemente algo intimidadas, la verdad es que Shikamaru podía ser perezoso y no se metía en nada pero cuando quería podía ser muy intimidante.

- tengo sed- dio de repente la pelirroja- y si no me dan algo les juro que soy capaz de comerme a la frent… digo a Sakura- sentencio

Sasuke se levanto algo fastidiado se dirigió a la cabaña y salió con dos vasos como los que ellos usaban para la escuela solo que uno tenía una tapa roja y el otro era un poco más pequeño con tapa rosa, entregando el de tapa roja a Karin dijo- ten pero no te acostumbres que en el momento en que aprendas a cazar serás responsable por tu alimento- entregando el de tapa rosa a Sakura dijo- supongo que este es el tuyo

La pelirosa miro su vaso-hey ¿por que el mío es más pequeño?

- Por que no necesitas sangre para sobrevivir, puedes comer comida humana si bebes sangre seria por gusto para satisfacer tus impulsos vampíricos, un gusto, por eso- le explico Shikamaru en tono cansino

-oh- es lo único que dijo la chica con cuidado y ante la mirada expectante de los otros fue lentamente acercando la pajilla a su boca, poco a poco fue succionando el liquido carmesí, al sentirlo en su boca al sentir su sabor volvió a experimentar el éxtasis y la euforia de la primera vez, era dulce algo espesa pero exquisita, cerro sus ojos para apreciar mas el sabor, le encantaba podría alimentarse solo de eso la verdad no le importaría, al abrir sus ojos y salir de su trance vio como lo tres vampiros la miraban expectantes atentos a cada gesto que ella hiciera

-¿que tal?- le pregunto la rubia

-no se compara con nada, deliciosa- contesto ella sinceramente

-ja al parecer pequeña si eres una de nosotros- le dijo sonriente Ino- pero recuerda es solo mero gusto note es necesario cazar para beberla

-pero quiero aprender- rogo con cara de cachorro

Yamanaka negó con la cabeza pero entonces Sasuke dijo- podríamos enseñarle aunque sea lo básico, no le hará ningún daño- la rubia suspiro y asintió después de todo no le aria daño aprender

-¿y que vamos a aprender?- pregunto la pelirosa

Ino contestó – con Sasuke va a aprender a controlar su fuerza y técnicas de lucha aprenderán a defenderse y atacar en caso de ser necesario, Shikamaru les enseñara a cazar les enseñara estrategias de caza yo también voy a intervenir en eso pero principalmente Shika, yo les enseñare agilidad y a controlar sus instintos, ¿bien?

Las chicas asintieron, luego de eso Sakura se fue a dormir pues presentía que su día sería muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente ya se encontraba lista para comenzar, particularmente se sentía emocionada, se despidió de Ino y Shikamaru, y se dirigió con Karin y Sasuke a un lugar un poco más alejado , donde había muchas rocas grandes no eran muy enormes pero si grandes del tamaño de una mesita de noche diría ella, se detuvieron y Sasuke comenzó a hablar- bien, voy a enseñarles a dominar su fuerza los vampiros como vieron poseen mucha y es fácil descontrolarse no querrán hacer añicos a una persona, primero quiero ver el alcance de sus fuerzas van a golpear lo más duro que puedan una de las rocas Karin tu primero

-pero me voy a romper la mano- repuso ella

- no, no lo harás y si fuera el caso ve- el saco una navaja de su bolsillo y se rasgo el brazo ante la mirada horrorizada de las chicas, pero no sangro ni nada luego de unos 5 segundos la herida comenzó a cerrase 10 segundos después estaba como nuevo- los vampiros tienen regeneración de cualquier parte si te lastimas solo se curara ni siquiera lo sentirás…ahora hazlo!

Karin golpeo la roca y le hizo un gran hueco no la hizo añicos- bien tu fuerza en normal- dirigiéndose a Sakura le dijo- ahora tu, debes concentrarte no te pases pues tu si puedes lastimarte

Sakura asintió cerró los ojos se concentró le dio su mejor golpe a la roca haciéndola añicos, el azabache observo con una ceja levantada- increíble para ser solo mitad vampiro tu fuerza es la de un vampiro maduro, casi tanto como la mía, impresionante- dijo calmadamente- bien ya vi sus fuerzas ahora van a aprender a luchar solo recuerden algo no dejen que se les acerquen al cuello pues la única forma de matar a un vampiro es arrancarle la cabeza, practicaran lucha conmigo una a la vez…Karin

Así comenzó el entrenamiento Sasuke les enseñaba la mejor forma de luchar y defenderse, para su sorpresa aprendían rápido, era divertido hacia siglos que no se divertía así.

Al día siguiente era el turno de Shikamaru pasar su conocimiento apoyado por Ino

-bien los pasos son simples 1) localicen el objetivo si es humano puede ser cualquiera cuando lo tengan localizado viene el paso dos. 2) acercamiento, pueden entablar una conversación háganse amigas para poder llevar a cabo el paso tres. 3) sepárenlo de las demás personas para esto pueden utiliza varias técnicas…

- lamas efectiva y usada por los vampiros es la seducción, somos muy atrayentes para los humanos todo nuestra voz, olor, mirada todo los atrae hacia nosotros por eso somos los máximos depredadores ¿lo notaron?- dijo la rubia

- bueno desde el principio fueron algo atrayentes es difícil de explicar- dijo Karin a lo que Sakura asintió

Shikamaru dijo – exacto, bueno en fin cuando tengan a la persona en un lugar apartado pueden proceder, aquí vamos a cazar animales como entrenamiento eso es mas fácil solo lo perseguimos y atrapamos, la sangre de animal es algo diferente puede mantenernos pero no es rica, es como si los humanos se alimentaran solo de tofu

-¿cuándo cazan humanos que asa con el cuerpo?- pregunto Sakura

- no te preocupes hay muchos de los nuestros en la policía, ellos se encargan- le contesto la rubia

Luego de aclarar ese punto prosiguieron a la caza entre los arbustos divisaron un siervo , Shikamaru dio la señal y entonces la pelirroja se lanzo hacia el animal en unos segundos le clavo los colmillos en el cuello del animal, luego de unos segundos se levanto y aun con un poco de sangre en los labios- fue fácil, aunque no es muy deliciosa- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

Bien eres decidida y agresiva, te felicito- le dijo la rubia

Esperaron un poco hasta que divisaron a otro siervo un poco más pequeño una cría, todos miraron a Sakura y le dieron la señal, la pelirosa corrió derribó a la presa pero no hacia nada- ¡¿ que ago.?!- grito un poco asustada

-clávale los dientes! – le grito Karin

La chica dudaba pero al final se armo de valor y lo hizo por un momento una lagrima corrió por su rostro ,pues sentía pena, al terminar volvió con los chicos

- Estas llorando?!f- pregunto Karin

- Sakura es solo alimento- le dijo Shikamaru

- ¿Cómo podre cazar humanos? Si acabo de llorar por un siervo dijo apenada

Ino hablo seriamente- ya te dije que no es necesario, pero si quieres hacerlo tienes que saber tiener que entender que ellos son solo nuestro alimento nada mas, nada menos.

La chica asintió no muy convencida, el entrenamiento continuo con ino aprendieron agilidad saltaron de árbol en árbol, ambas chicas aprendía rápido, con el correr de los días su relación mejoraba no se podía decir que Karin y Sakura eran las mejores amigas pero al menos no se peleaban y trataban con cortesía , después de todo tenían algo en común.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando y pronto llego el día de volver y con el llegaron algunos inconveniente que comenzaron con las palabras de Sasuke: aléjense de los humanos

-¿ que quieres decir?-pregunto la peliroja

-que no te vuelvas a juntar con tus amigas, puede ser peligroso para ellas aun eres inexperta y no te las puedes comer- le dijo la rubia

- bien- dijo simplemente la Uzumaki

-pero…- trataba de decir Sakura

- saku se que no te será fácil pero no debes de juntarte con tus amigos, solo nosotros ¿ entiendes? Es por la seguridad de ellos recuerda el arranque que tuviste con Karin, si los quieres de verdad te alejaras entendiste?- le dijo la rubia en un tono suave

La chica no dijo nada solo asintió, ¿Qué haría al ver a sus amigos?, no estaba segura como tampoco estaba segura de su nueva vida "¿que aras Sakura?" se pregunto a ella misma, hubiera querido tener la respuesta.


	11. Chapter 11: fisuras de amistad

Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, NOTA:  " _lo que está en esta está en esta letra y con comillas son pensamientos de los personajes"_

**Capitulo 11: fisuras de amistad**

A las 3:00 pm llegaron otra vez a la casa, Sakura e Ino se dirigieron a la casa de la pelirosa para ver a Tsunade, al llegar la rubia mayor las abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba pues fueron las dos semanas más preocupantes para ella

- ma…madre me asfixias- decía la ojijade tratando de tomar un poco de oxigeno

- Sakura mi vida estaba muy preocupada por ti me alegro que estés bien- dijo con algunas lagrimas y soltando a la chica de su agarre luego mirando a ino- ¿Cómo fue?

- bien Sakura es impresionante, estoy orgullosa- dijo la rubia muy convencida – Sakura antes de irme tengo una última prueba , Tsunade dame la mano- la mujer obedeció Ino tomo uno de los dedos y con una de sus unas afiladas hizo un pequeño corte lo suficiente como para que un pequeño hilo de sangre se hiciera presente, selo acerco a la chica para que lo olfateara y con suma atención observaba cada una de las expresiones de Sakura, que al principio saco los colmillos pero

Haciendo uso de su juicio pudo controlarse, con un poco de dificultad pero controlarse al fin

- Bien hecho, ahora puedo estar tranquila sé que no te comerás a Tsunade, pero aun ten presente lo que hablamos- dirigiéndose a la puerta dijo- te recogeremos mañana para ir al instituto, ah y Sakura esconde los colmillos como te enseñe en presencia de humanos- dicho esto ino se marcho dejando solas a madre e hija

"_todo está bien, al menos por ahora solo queda resolver el problema del consejo y…akatsuki" _ pensaba la Yamanaka mientras caminaba hasta su casa , al entrar en ella vio a Shikamaru y Sasuke sentados en el sofá , ella se sentó junto a Shikamaru que de inmediato se acerco y comenzó a besarla en la mejilla, pasando al cuello de vuelta a la mejilla hasta encontrar sus labios, en ese momento Sasuke hizo una mueca y se fue de inmediato, mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró a cierta peliroja _"genial hora enzima tengo que lidiar con la novata"_ pensó con sarcasmo

-sasuke-kun es muy grande la casa casi me pierdo- le dijo ella acercándose , el retrocedió y no dijo nada

-sasuke-kun ¿Dónde está mi habitación? ¿Me ayudas a encontrarla?- dijo ella en un falso tono inocente

El comenzó a guiarla por los pasillos-este es el baño principal, pero cada habitación tiene su baño privado- comenzó a explicar el comenzaron a pasar por el amplio comedor, otra sala con una pared de cristal que dejaba ver el enorme patio con gran piscina , caminaron un poco mas y subieron al segundo piso- esta es la habitación de Ino- decía señalando las puertas- la de Shikamaru, aquella es la mía- llegando a una puerta blanca –esta puede ser la tuya supongo- dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y entraban a la amplísima habitación en donde había una gran cama, sofás , un equipo de música un gran televisor y un baño privado

Karin se acerco peligrosamente al muchacho- dime Sasuke ¿ por que hay una cama si no necesitamos dormir?

- Es una habitación Karin es normal-le contestó el fríamente

Ella se le acercó más quedando a solo unos centímetros de el – bueno podríamos encontrarle un buen uso ¿no crees?- se acercaba mas y mas al Uchiha de pronto

¡KARIN! El grito de Ino se escucho, la peliroja se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta antes de salir dijo en un tono coqueto- te salvaste Sasuke-kun, pero no siempre te salvaras- le guiño un ojo y se fue, Sasuke se quedo unos momentos allí quieto _" ¡¿ que demonios acababa de pasar?! "_

Al llegar a la sala Karin vio a la rubia que le dijo- vamos Karin debemos traer tus cosas

Ambas fueron a la casa de la peliroja y tras una discusión con la madre de esta acepto feliz debía decirse que esta viviera con los chicos, así que llevaron todas las cosas de la peliroja a la mansión

Al día siguiente, era la hora de ir al instituto, en el estacionamiento del mismo se encontraba Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Tenten y rock lee conversando

-Hinata-sama ha mejorado mucho con la transformación

-gra…gracias Neji-niisan

- es verdad Hinata-chan estuviste grandiosa ´´ttbayo debemos mejorar la velocidad

-nee… el viejo dijo que estaba bien- decía Kiba

- lo importante es mantener el secreto como dijo el señor Danzo – dijo serio el Aburame

- ya lo sabemos, lo extraño es que no vimos ningún vampiro no sabemos quiénes son – dijo Tenten

- sí pero el dijo que lo sabríamos ´´ttbayo yo estoy preocupado por Sakura-chan ¿Dónde creen que estén?- pregunto Naruto

Pero en eso los dos lujosos autos aparecieron , de uno se bajo Sasuke y Karin fueron hasta la entrada del instituto y se quedaron a esperar

- ¿ vieron eso?- dijo Kiba

- ¿ desde cuándo Karin se junta con ese?-dijo Naruto

Del segundo auto se bajaron Shikamaru e Ino seguidos de Sakura, caminaro hasta donde estaban los otros dos

-¡ Sakura chan! ¡ ¿ como estas?! Gritaba Naruto muy feliz

Sakura comenzaba a caminar hacia el pero a medio camino se detuvo, estaba dudando

-Sakura-chan ven- le decía Hinata

Sakura se acerco- hola chicos- dijo ella

-¿ dónde estabas Sakura?- le pregunto el chico Inuzuka

- emm…yo

En ese instante sintió la mano de Karin en su hombro- vamos Sakura te estamos esperando

-deja de molestar a Sakura, Karin vete- le dijo mordaz Tenten pues bien sabido era por todos la actitud de la Uzumaki hacia la pelirosa

-¿acaso parece que la molesto? Yo creo que no, Sakura vámonos- dijo la peliroja dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar, y ante la sorpresa de todos los chicos Sakura la siguió, ambas caminaron hasta encontraron con los tres y entrar al instituto.

La clase de Kurenai comenzó, pero Sakura no podía concentrarse

-Sakura-chan te…¿te sucede algo?- le susurró Hinata

-no… Hinata no te preocupes- le contesto la chica no muy convencida

En el fondo del salón los lobos tenían su propia conversación

-oigan ¿desde cuándo Sakura se junta con Karin? Y ¿desde cuándo Karin se junta con esos riquillos engreídos?- pregunto Kiba

- si eso estuvo muy raro- agrego Tenten

- eso no importa lo que me importa es ese horrible olor-dijo Neji haciendo una mueca a lo que todos asintieron, el olor les resultaba casi insoportable era u olor dulzón muy empalagoso que se les metía por la nariz y quemaba; ese era el olor a vampiros, aunque ellos no lo sabían aun

Las horas pasaban, el almuerzo llego, todos los alumnos se encontraban en la cafetería, en la mesa de los lobos todos miraban a Sakura que estaba sentada con los demás chicos

-¡¿lo ven?! Sakura ya no se junta con nosotros, ahora está con ellos – dijo Kiba con deje de resentimiento en su vos

-Sakura-chan está un…un poco rara- agrego tímidamente Hinata

En ese momento un chico muy pálido se sentó con ellos , Naruto le pregunto- Sai ¿Por qué no viniste a las primeras clases?

Estuve patrullando la parte del bosque en la que estuvimos ayer, hoy tenemos entrenamiento y….- el olfateo un poco –vampiros, ese asqueroso olor empalagoso es de esas sanguijuelas ¿de dónde viene?

De eso quería hablarte Sai, percibimos ese olor desde la primera hora…y creo saber de dónde viene…- decía Shino

Mientras tanto en la mesa de nuestros vampiros la misma conversación se llevaba a cabo

-¡¿entonces los hombre lobos existen?! ¡¿ Ese asqueroso olor a perro mojado es de ellos?!- preguntaba Karin

Sasuke contesto muy seriamente- si, creímos que habíamos eliminado a todos hace 50 años pero los muy asquerosos resurgieron hace 17 años los volvimos a eliminar y los desgraciados volvieron, son unas plagas- termino de decir el azabache muy enojado

Shikamaru dio una rápida ojeada a la mesa de los lobos- que problemático al parecer son 8, primero akatsuki, el consejo y ahora estos perros

Ino vio a Sakura y muy seriamente le dijo- Sakura te prohíbo que te acerques, les hables o los mires siquiera ya no es por su seguridad sino por la tuya ¿entendiste?

- No son malos…ellos-trataba de decir la ojijade pero se calló porque violas miradas furtivas de los 3 inmortales

- Sakura los lobos son criaturas inferiores, asquerosas y mucho mas, son solo animales salvajes sucios y tontos; además de impredecibles y muy destructivos ellos no controlan muy bien sus emociones…Sakura ellos no son buena compañía- le dijo Ino completamente convencida, pero la que no quedo muy convencida fue la pelirosa ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿En quién debía confiar?

Los días pasaban y rápidamente habían pasado 3 semanas, era de noche Sakura se encontraba sola en el parque de Konoha debido a un mensaje que había recibido en su celular "**tenemos que hablar por favor, te espero en el parque a las 11:00 pm. Naruto**"

De pronto lo vio en frente de ella, se sentía algo emocionada pues hacia mucho que no se hablaban - ¿podemos dar un paseo?- pregunto ella como si nada ocurriera, pero lo cierto es que la atmosfera de tención era evidente caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que se detuvieron en un gran callejón desierto

-terminemos con esto- dijo Naruto con voz ronca, el sabia que ella intentaba distraerlo para que conversaran en serio, era increíble lo maduro que el rubio se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo – se lo que pasa Sakura dime quiero ayudarte

-no te lo puedo decir- mascullo ella y pudo ver como la mandíbula del rubio se tensaba

-creí que éramos amigos Sakura

-lo éramos, Naruto-kun- sin darse cuenta ambos hicieron énfasis en éramos, tiempo pasado

- pero veo que ya no necesitas otros amigos – dijo un poco resentido- tienes a Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Karin, ¡¿Karin enserio?! Sakura ¡¿desde cuándo eres amiga de Karin?! Se llavaban como perro y gato

- antes no le comprendía

-¡¿ y ahora si?!

-Naruto, no comprendes ellos me ayudan en todo lo que pueden

- te ayudan- repitió con recelo el rubio, respiraba muy hondo en un intento de calmarse se estaba saliendo de sus casilla-¿no vas a decirme que te ocurre? Sakura quiero ayudarte

- ahora nadie puede ayudarme- la voz de Sakura se quebró

-¿que te han hecho?-inquirió el

- nada –respondió lo has rápido que pudo

-claro que si ellos te alejan de nosotros de tus amigos, desde que llegaron, todo es culpa de… de esos mugrientos y hediondos chupasangre a los que tanto quieres

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta y el aliento se le salió de los pulmones no podía creer lo que había oído ¿Cómo lo sabía? , vio el rostro de Naruto en el que solo había furia

- No sé a quien te refieres- dijo ella en forma mecánica en un tonto intento de ocultar lo obio

- a Ino, Sasuke, Karin y Shikamaru- dijo él arrastrando las palabra y estudiando el rostro de ella mientras lo pronunciaba

-ellos no hacen nada malo ¿ de que les estas echando la culpa?

-¡ de existir! Sakura ellos están muertos, son cadáveres vivientes, antinaturales, asesinos mataron a mis padres, son malos

-no, no lo son- "_no pueden serlo"_ pensó – si crees que son malos entonces piezas que yo lo soy porque soy una de ellos

-te… te ¿convirtieron?- pregunto horrorizado

- no naci así , soy mitad humana y mitad vampiro- dijo ella- debo irme Naruto

- bien si quieres ya no somos amigos-"_pero igual te protegeremos de ellos"_ pensó antes de irse dejando sola ala chica

Sakura, solo se quedo allí llorando y pensando que había hecho ¿ estaba bien? ¿y si se equivocaba?, se quedo allí un tiempo para luego volver a su casa.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora aquí de recompensa les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo llamado: presentación, día de sol negro**

**- Chicas este es el consejo vampírico de Konoha- les dijo la rubia**

**Mientras Sakura leía ese pergamino, no se dio cuenta de que la anciana Biwako la observaba**

**-¿ que es el día del sol negro? – le pregunto la ojijade a la anciana**

**La anciana la miro con dulzura – ese mi niña, es la gran oportunidad para un inmortal ese día la luna eclipsa al sol y brinda la oportunidad más maravillosa para un vampiro, solo se presenta cada 600 años por eso es tan especial**

**-¿cuál es esa oportunidad?- pregunto la chica **

**- el dia del sol negro les brinda a los vampiros jóvenes la oportunidad de engendrar un hijo con su compañera que se vampiro también, ese niño será un vampiro puro, pero hay una condición solo se podrá engendrar un hijo con el verdadero amor de la vida de un vampiro joven, por eso no siempre funciona no todos encuentran ese verdadero amor puro y sincero- termino de decir la anciana antes de salir del despacho dejando a la pelirosa pensando "**_**¿ellos sabrán?"**_** se preguntaba la chica, antes de irse decidió conservar ese pergamino de el día del sol negro.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero les guste

**Capitulo 12: presentación, día del sol negro**

Una semana más había pasado, las tenciones estaban a flor de piel debido a que ya ninguno podía ocultar su condición los vampiros sabían quiénes eran los lobos y viceversa, todos estaban muy tensos, en especial Sakura que seguía con una lucha interna ¿debía estar con los vampiros? ¿Con los lobos? Además se planteaba ¿Qué era? Pues no era una vampiresa completa pero tampoco era humana del todo, estaba en el medio y eso no se sentía bien, ¿sentirían los chicos lo mismo ya que ellos también están en el medio de algo? Ese algo era la línea en la cual los chicos transitaban la línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Una vez Sakura se atrevió a pedir algo, su petición era que la convirtieran a ella también pues deseaba ser una de ellos completamente y más aun deseaba dejar de ser una carga para ellos, pues eso era lo que ella sentía que era una carga siempre la tenían que proteger y eso no le gustaba, pero la respuesta fue un rotundo no, por parte de la Yamanaka como lo suponía.

Ese día había sido particularmente tenso, debido a que por la mañana los chicos habían recibido una notificación que decía _**"mis niños recibimos la noticia de que volvieron a la ciudad hace aproximadamente 4 meses, estamos sumamente decepcionados de que nos vinieran a visitar en ese tiempo**_ _**saben que son como hijos para nosotros y tenemos ganas de verlos, también los guardias del bosque de entrenamiento Kotetsu u Izumo no notificaron de sus dos nuevas pupilas y las estuvieron entrenando allí, como manda la ley deben de presentarlas al consejo así que los esperamos a ustedes junto con sus pupilas hoy a la noche en el palacio.**_

_**Nuestros afectos más grandes.**_

_**Atte.: Koharu, Biwako, Homura y Hiruzen"**_

Sakura recordaba cómo Ino se reusaba rotundamente al consejo y como Sasuke y Shikamaru trataban de convencerla, hasta que por fin y como ella suponía Sasuke lo logro, si sin duda seria una noche larga pensaba la pelirosa mientras miraba como el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, al ocultarse el ultimo rayo vio como los cuatros vampiros salían de la mansión, Sakura rápidamente bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con ellos

- ¿nos vamos?- pregunto ella al llegar con ellos, todos asintieron sin decir palabra comenzaron a caminar, el silencio reinaba, comenzaron a correr a velocidad vampiro luego de un tiempo pararon para que Sakura descansara

-¿Dónde queda el consejo?- pregunto Karin muy intrigada ya que no lo sabia

- en un logar en medio del bosque, llamado el palacio Hokage- contesto Shikamaru, sacando algo de la chila que llevaba le extendió a todos una capa negra con capucha , miro a las chicas- póngansela es una regla- les ordeno

-Hokage ¿quiere decir sombra de fuego verdad? ¿Por qué le pusieron ese nombre?- inquirió Sakura que no pudo contener su curiosidad

- a nuestro líder lo llamamos sombra de fuego o Hokage, este es el país de fuego y como los vampiros siempre andamos en las sombras, ocultos en la noche le quedó el nombre- explico Sasuke

- ¿ hay algo más que necesitemos saber?- pregunto Karin

- tenemos un Hokage y además hay 3 consejeros, ellos cuatros son los que mandan hacen y se aseguran que las reglas se cumplan, ellos son nuestros maestros y los queremos mucho- explico el Nara- la jerarquía es fácil, está dividida de la siguiente manera, Gennin que son los vampiros novatos, luego de aproximadamente a 50 años de su creación pasan a ser Chunnin son vampiros de mediana edad estos pueden o no enseñar a los novatos, al pasar de los 100 años son Jounin son los vampiros expertos y hábiles, también hay otro nivel ANBU ellos son la elite no todos logran llegar allí son lo mejor de lo mejor, con esto todos saben su lugar y lo respetan el que no…es eliminado, hay varias reglas pero la principal es MANTENER EL SECRETO- termino de decir Shikamaru

- entiendo, entonces yo…bueno más bien Sakura y yo seriamos Gennin- razono la peliroja- ¿ustedes que son?

-bueno, digamos que estamos por encima del ANBU, casi al lado del Hokage y sus consejeros por ser aparte de ellos los vampiros con más edad y los fundadores del consejo- dio Sasuke – bien suficiente explicación vámonos

Todos reanudaron su marcha, se internaron en el bosque, luego de unos minutos llegaron a una edificación muy grande, el palacio Hokage, las chicas pudieron ver lo enorme que era vieron a varias personas con capas entrar

-¿cómo es que ningún humano se dio cuenta de esto?- susurro Sakura

- es porque a ninguno se los deja llegar vivo hasta aquí- le respondió Sasuke casi sin darle importancia, pero eso estremeció a la peli rosada, de inmediato la frase "ellos son malos" dicha por Naruto se le vino a la mente, pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarla pues no eran malos , "no pueden serlo " pensó.

Llegaron a la entrada, los chicos caminaban por delante, Karin y Sakura por detrás; las chicas podían ver como los demás hacían un reverencia a los chicos al pasar de pronto se detuvieron

Una voz muy conocida dijo- buenas noches

Las chicas vieron con detenimiento y se sorprendieron mucho pues en frente, estaban Kakashi-sansai, Kurenai-sansai y Asuma-sansai

-chicas creo que ya los conocen, cómo sus sansais pero aquí son Jounin, Kakashi tiene 200 años, Asuma 190 y Kurenai 120- les dijo Ino

- valla no tenía idea de que ustedes chicas fueran de nuestra especie, espero verlas aquí en seguido- dijo Kurenai sonriente

-ha…hai- contestaron ambas con un poco de dificultad pues no se recuperaban de la sorpresa de ver a sus sansais, los veían a diario pero jamás se dieron cuenta

Continuaron caminando por todo el lugar hasta llegar frente de una enorme puerta de madera maciza , los chicos abrieron la puerta y todos ingresaron , en el interior había una enorme alfombra color rojo oscuro, varias esculturas y cuadros que representaban varios temas en uno se podía ver a Konoha hace mucho tiempo un cuadro en particular capto la atención de las chicas, allí pintado en un lienzo enorme y enmarado en un exquisito marco se veía la imagen de 3 personas una chica sumamente hermosa sentada en una silla similar a un trono la su cabello color oro caía en cascada estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono lila en una de sus manos llevaba un abanico, a los lados de pie se encontraban dos chicos a la derecha un chico apoyaba suavemente su mano en el hombro derecho de la chica, el llevaba ropas tradicionales en colores negro y azul se podía apreciar que llevaba una espada, al lado izquierdo otro chico vestido con la misma ropa tradicional en colores negro y verde oscuro, cabello recogido en una coleta y también llevaba una espada; todos tenían una belleza devastadora, Inhumana, pero lo que más le llamo la atención Sakura era la presencia imponente de ellos daban la sensación de temor y respeto, pero Sakura sintió algo mas, pena, pues sus miradas se veían vacías carentes de cualquier emoción .

Ella recordaba esa mirada de cuando los vio por primera vez, siempre estaban así se preguntaba cual sería la magnitud del sufrimiento de sus almas, de pronto recordó algo hace tiempo no veía esa mirada en ellos, no pues había cambiado, cada vez que Ino la miraba lo hacía con genuina dulzura la cuidaba tanto o más que su propia madre, Sasuke lo hacía algunas vez con indiferencia, otras con un poco de cariño y entendimiento el también la cuidaba y le tenía paciencia, Shikamaru igual a veces la miraba con asombro pues siempre decía que era fascinante, divertido y un poco problemático ver todas las ocurrencias que tenia, a pesar de las diferencias todas ellas compartían algo estaban llenas de vida, ya no tenían nada en común con las del cuadro; Sakura hecho una última mirada 1624 decía la fecha de cuadro.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos la pelirosa vio a 4 ancianos sentados en algo que parecía tronos en una plataforma que los dejaba más arriba, los chicos se pusieron de rodillas con la cabeza un poco baja, las chicas los imitaron

-bienvenidos hijos míos-dijo una mujer los 3 de inmediato se levantaron

-Biwako-san que bueno verla- dijo la rubia

- veo que hicieron lo pedido con toda eficiencia como siempre- dijo otra mujer, esa debía ser Koharu

-levántense- les ordeno un hombre, las chicas lo hicieron de inmediato, los ancianos se les acercaron y las miraron detenidamente, a Sakura le latía el corazón muy rápido, luego de la inspección una Biwako les pregunto-¿Cuál es su nombre, su edad humana y su edad vampiro?

Karin contesto primero- me llamo Uzumaki Karin, mi edad humana es 17 años y mi edad de vampiro es un mes y 15 días

La anciana asintió sonriente-¿quién te convirtió querida?

- yo lo hice- contesto rápidamente Ino

- valla nos sorprendes al haber convertido a alguien tan joven mi niña siento tú la que impuso la regla de que nadie puede convertir a una persona menor de 18 años ¿ algún motivo especial para ello?- inquirí la anciana en tono dulce

- fue emergencia- contesto la rubia

Koharu se acerco a Sakura- tu ¿cuál es tu nombre y tu edad humana y vampiro?

-sa…Sakura Senju (recuerden que es hija de Tsunade por eso lleva su apellido) tengo 17 años y….soy mitad vampiro-los 4 ancianos abrieron los ojos

- Biwako sácala de aquí, mientras discutimos este asunto con ellos- dijo el Hokage, mientras la anciana escoltaba a la ojijade afuera Ino se le acerco a la chica y le susurró- no te preocupes no dejare que te hagan daño

La anciana y la chica salieron, la mayor la escolto a una enorme, de verdad muy enorme biblioteca

- eres libre de leer si gustas- le dijo la mujer en tono dulce

Sakura comenzó a recorre los estantes, cuando de pronto un pergamino que tenía un dibujo de un sol pintado de negro llamo su atención, lo abrió y comenzó a leer, **el día mas importante de todos , solo se presenta cada 600 años y dura una hora, ese día es el día del sol negro**

Decía el primer párrafo del pergamino- ¿Qué es el día del sol negro?- le pregunto Sakura a la anciana que la observaba con intriga

-ese mi niña es el día más importante para los vampiros jóvenes por que les presenta la oportunidad más maravillosa de todas, ese día la luna eclipsa al sol por tan solo una hora y solo pasa una vez cada 600 años

-¿Cuál es esa oportunidad?-inquirió la joven sumamente intrigada

-les brinda a los vampiros jóvenes la oportunidad de ser padres, de engendrar un hijo propio, la oportunidad para que las vampiresas jóvenes puedan llevar en su vientre un hijo de su compañero, el periodo de gestación durara 30 días y dará a luz un bebé que será un vampiro puro- dijo la mujer

Sakura estaba sumamente intrigada-¿to…todos pueden?

- no pequeña, los vampiros solo podrán engendrar ese hijo con el amor de su vida, solamente con el amor de su vida nadie más el niño será fruto de ese amor puro y sincero, si se cumple esta condición tendrán éxito, si no nunca podrán- dijo la mujer dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la salida- por eso es tan difícil, no todos encuentran al verdadero amor de su vida, o no lo aceptan- termino de decir dejando sola a la chica

Sakura pensaba en todo lo dicho por la anciana," _¿lo sabrán?"_ fue el pensamiento que se le cruzo por la mente, siguió leyendo – es en dos meses- dijo en voz alta en ese momento decidió guardarse para si el pergamino

Mientras tanto en la gran sala

-si- dijo Karin

-si- dijo Shikamaru

-si- dijeron los 4 ancianos

-no- dijo Sasuke mirando a Ino

-NO claro que no, no es la vida que hubiera elegido para mi, no es la vida que quiero para ella no no y no!- dijo la rubia al borde de la histeria

- no es normal que haiga un hibrido humano/vampiro, la decisión está tomada y es ley esa chica será convertida, les doy un plazo de un mes o de lo contrario lo aremos nosotros- sentencio el Hokage

La rubia salió corriendo de la habitación quería escapar lo más lejos posible, salió a un balcón y comenzó a sollozar, no,no podía no podía ser posible , "Sakura lo siento" fue el único pensamiento que tubo

-lo lamento Ino- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Ella se dio vuelta-Sasuke,¿ cómo pudieron?- dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos

El Uchiha le acariciaba su rubia cabellera en un intento de tranquilizarse- lo es injusto, creí que Shikamaru y Karin votarían que no - le dijo él pues era cierto

Ella se separo un poco- yo igual tú fuiste el único que tuvo el suficiente juicio como para decir no

El le acaricio suavemente el rostros-lo hice por ti , Ino siempre será por ti-en ese momento sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas mirándose a los ojos estando a solo centímetros, de pronto Ino fue quien sello la brecha, unieron sus labios en un beso dulce y placentero como ningún otro nada se comparaba algo se recompuso en sus interiores, solo estaban ellos dos o al menos eso creían.

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentario, cualquier comentario, o sugerencia será bien recibido.**

**Próximo capítulo: Karin no sabe cerrar la boca.**


	13. Chapter 13: Karin no sabe cerrar la boca

**Primero que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! En verdad me alegra saber que leen y más aun que les gusta mi fic, los adoro a todos.**

**CAPITULO 13: KARIN NO SABE CERRAR LA BOCA**

Las bocas de los jóvenes se separaron, estaban frente a frente a unos pocos centímetros de distancia mirándose directamente a los ojos, Sasuke perdido en los azul hielo de ella y ella perdida en los negro noche de el

- Sasuke- susurro Ino en un tono sorprendido y podía jurar que hasta feliz

El azabache tenía un nudo en el estomago y si hubiera sido posible que su corazón lata aportaría de que en ese momento se le estaría saliendo del pecho, todavía podía sentir los suaves labios de la platinada, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se hiciera presente en su rostro, en ese momento comprendió, había sido un completo idiota en alejarla tanto tiempo, - Ino yo…

¡¿DONDE ESTAS CERDA!?- el grito de Sakura los devolvió a la realidad

- ya voy Sakura, te dije que no me llamara así- le contesto la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar, girando su cabeza y mirando al Uchiha dijo – luego hablamos Sasuke-kun

La vuelta a casa fue muy demasiado silenciosa, Sasuke en silencio como de costumbre, Ino estaba enojada con Karin y Shikamaru por dar el "si" para que convirtieran a Sakura y además la rubia no tenía cara de mirar su novio cuando cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de serle infiel al besar a Sasuke, Sakura al sentir que algo malo ocurría se abstuvo de hablar porque después de todo ¿había algo peor que enojar mas todavía a 4 vampiros?

Al llegar a la zona residencial, Ino y Sakura se dirigieron a la casa de la segunda, una vez estando en la habitación la ojijade ya con su pijama se acostó en la cama observaba como la rubia estaba sentada en un puf con la mirada totalmente perdida

-Ino... ¿paso algo?- pregunto la chica

-no, nada solo duérmete Sakura- le respondió ella sin dejar de mirar lo que fuera que viese

-no soy idiota ¿sabes? Sé que algo malo pasa y quiero saber que es- dijo la chica

-está bien, el consejo te dio un mes, Sakura en un mes te convertirán en vampiro completo…pero no te preocupes no los dejare

- si claro Ino es ridículo no puedes hacer nada no puedes ir contra tu especie, contra los ancianos que en cierta manera te criaron porque te enseñaron todo

-lo voy a hacer si es necesario ¡de ninguna manera dejare que te conviertas Sakura!

-¿Por qué? Sabes que es lo que quiero- dijo la pelirosa

-¡no! Eres muy joven aun como para saber que es lo que quieres

- no lo soy, y es lo que más deseo- le dijo casi en un berrinche

-¿no lo entiendes, Sakura?... te aguarda una vida por delante,…todo lo que yo quería y vas a desperdiciarla. ¿No te das cuenta de que yo daría cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar? ¡Estas eligiendo mal!

Sakura se estremeció y se alejo un poquito ante la ferocidad de la expresión de la rubia, Ino la contemplo fijamente durante un rato- lo siento me deje llevar un poco supongo que te asusté- le paso una mano por el cabello- eres demasiado joven para saber que vas a desear dentro de 10 o 20 años y muy inexperta para darlo por sentado, no se puede deshacer una vez que este hecho

-pero obtengo mas- dijo la chica en un susurro tímido

La Yamanaka negó con la cabeza- no al contrario lo pierdes todo, todo lo que fuiste y hubieras podido ser, tu alma, tu humanidad, desearas sangre y mataras por ella, lloraste por un ciervo ¿crees poder no hacerlo por una víctima que lora y suplica por su vida, mientras sientes que se evapora en tus manos? No ¿sabes por qué? Escucharas cada uno de sus lamentos sentirás todo su dolor recordaras cada una de sus caras- dirigiéndose a la ventana- los ancianos del consejo van tirando por que nos usan a nosotros como sustitutos de los hijos que no tienen, ¿Qué harás cuando pase el tiempo y veas a tus amigas formar sus familias, tener sus hijos?, piénsatelo un poco Sakura dicho esto la rubia salto por la ventana dejando a Sakura, que sostenía entre sus manos el pergamino.

Al llegar a la mansión Yamanaka observo como la peliroja salía seguramente de caza

No paso más de una hora, Karin estaba terminando con su víctima en un callejón oscuro

- valla veo que llegué tarde lo hubiéramos compartido preciosa- le dijo un voz varonil

Ella se dio vuelta pero no pudo apreciar el rostro del hombre debido a la oscuridad

-no te conozco linda supongo que eres novata ¿quién te convirtió?

- no debería hablar de ello

- oh vamos somos de la misma especie, el secreto déjaselo a los humanos

-emm… está bien fue interesante es que me mordió una chica yo le digo frente de marquesina o pelo chicle porque su pelo es rosa- se carcajeo la Uzumaki- pero como es semivampiro no tiene ponzoña pero luego Ino Yamanaka me convirtió seguro la conoces

-si la protegida del consejo junto con sus dos amigos ¿vives con ella linda?

- si con ella y su novio Shikamaru y el guapísimo de Sasuke Uchiha… ah y también siempre estamos con Sakura la semivampiro según para protegerla de su papá y un tal akatsuki creo que es un club o no sé que

- así que semivampiro ¿sabes el nombre del padre?

-si un tal Sasori Akatsuna o algo parecido, oye me tengo que ir- dijo la chica mientras salía del callejón

Al irse la chica otro vampiro se paro al lado del vampiro desconocido

Buena información para el jefe, ja niña estúpida típico de novatos no sabe cerrar la boca,

Si, sabes Deidara creo que es hora de que le haga una isita a mi hija ¿no crees? Después de todo ahora que me entere de que tengo una no sería mala idea

Si pero antes vamos por los demás

Ambos se fueron amparados por la noche en busca de su grupo.

**Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, si es así háganmelo saber en los comentarios los estaré esperando, hasta la próxima.**

**PD: como estoy con una especie de mini bloqueo creativo les agradecería que me dejen algunas sugerencia para el próximo capítulo ¿ que quieren que pase?**


	14. Chapter 14:DIVIDE Y VENCERAS

**NOTA: USO°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ESO PARA SEPARAR LAS ESCENAS**

**Capitulo14: Divide y vencerás.**

-entonces a ver si entendí ¿tienes una hija?- preguntó no muy convencida la mujer de pelo azul que físicamente no pasaba de los 27 años

El pelirojo asintió algo fastidiado ¿Cuánta veces tenía que explicar las cosas? Ya era la vez 14 que lo hacia

- Y esa niña es mitad vampiro-razonó Itachi- y dices que vive con mi hermanito y sus amigos, interesante

- no, no vive con ellos, los 3 la protegen pues saben el potencial genético que puede tener- contesto Sasori

- exacto, es necesario conseguir a la niña para estudiarla- dijo el recién llegado de Pain- con ella podríamos cambiar al mundo para nuestro beneficio, podríamos acabar con estos asquerosos e inútiles humanos y comenzar una nueva era, una donde solo existamos nosotros que somos la raza superior por excelencia

-pero no podemos tocarla, tiene guardias 4 para ser exacto- dijo Deidara

-muy inteligente Deidara-sempai, sí que piensa en todo, a que es inteligente mi sempai- decía alegre un chico con mascara naranja

-¡CALLATE TOBI!-le grito cabreado el rubio

- ya lo he pensado- dijo de pronto Itachi- tomar a la chica sin más ni más traería conflicto, eso alertaría al consejo y es mejor mantenernos ocultos, debemos hacer que la chica venga a nosotros voluntariamente, creando desconfianza en ella haciéndola dudar de sus guardias y al mismo tiempo crear discordia en el equipo de mi hermano; como dicen, divide y venerar

- excelente idea Uchiha yo me encargo de todo- contestó Sasori marchándose para hacer su trabajo.

En la mansión las cosas estaban algo tensas, entre el Nara y la Yamanaka

-¡se supone que me tienes que apoyar Shikamaru!- le recriminaba la rubia

-tks… problemática es lo mejor para todos si la convierten se terminan nuestros problemas- le contestaba

- eres solo un vago perezoso, lo hiciste para no tener que estar en una situación problemática, eres un…un… ahh no sé ni cómo catalogarte ¡vete no quiero verte!

-Ino…

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!

- Bien, mujer problemática solo sirven para gritar- murmuraba el moreno al salir de la habitación.

Karin ya harta de los gritos decidió salir a dar un paseo, era una buena hora para hacerlo pues el sol ya estaba bajando, caminaba sin rumbo fijo cundo- oye linda que bueno verte de nuevo- esa voz la llamó, ella se volteo y entonces pudo apreciarlo mejor era pelirojo con cabello rebelde, sus ojos tenían un color café ceniza de piel blanca, su apariencia física no pasaba de los 23 años, la verdad era guapo

-oh eres el tipo de la otra noche ¿acaso me estas siguiendo?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

-no que va, solo estoy de paso por aquí y ¿tú que, dónde están tus amigos?

-me fui no aguanté sus gritos- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

-ya veo ¿quieres contarme?

- está bien veras la cosa es que…- Karin comenzó a contarle toda la historia a Sasori luego de unos minutos termino

- no te caen muy bien ¿verdad?

- no es eso es solo que… por culpa de Ino el guapísimo de Sasuke-kun no me presta atención, además ella ha engañado a Shikamaru los vi el otro día a ella y Sasuke-kun, mira- ella le mostró al pelirojo una foto sacada con su celular en donde se veía el momento en que Ino y Sasuke se besaron- pobre Shikamaru el es un vago pero es bueno no se lo merece

-bueno puedo ayudarte a vengarte, lo que tienes que hacer es…- Sasori comenzó a contarle lo que debía hacer luego de unos minutos- es fácil, ahora ¿Dónde encuentro a la tal Sakura?

-¿para que quieres a la frente de marquesina?

-oh, nada en especial solo charlar un poco conocerla, me parece fascinante

- a esta hora debe de estar en la biblioteca, se la pasa allá con eso de que se aproximan los exámenes, es una sábelo todo - se encogió de hombros- bien me voy, gracias

Mientras Karin se alejaba Sasori dijo para sí- no gracias a ti, niña ilusa

Efectivamente como lo había dicho la Uzumaki, Sakura se encontraba en la biblioteca Sasori no había tardado ni 5 minutos en encontrarla , se quedó un momento observándola detenidamente al cabo de un tiempo se acercó

-hola Sakura- le dijo el sentándose en frente

-¿Quién eres tú?

-uno de los tuyos, un amigo que le apena tu situación, pobre, pobre Sakura- dijo fingiendo pena

-¿ a que te refieres?

-debe ser duro saber que las personas que te cuidan, te mientan

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién me miente?- pregunto ella sorprendida y confundida

- me refiero a Ino, Sasuke Y Shikamaru- la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el pelirojo- pobre niña, pero bueno es normal ellos siempre mienten igual, espero que no corras la suerte de su ultimo protegido, pobre muchacho

- ¿Qué..que pasó?

- lo mataron de la manera más lenta y dolorosa, después de terminar de probar sus poderes en él, el muchacho suplicaba y decía como ¿Cómo era?...ah sí que los quería, pero no les importó

Sakura no lo podía creer -¿Qué poderes?

- No me sorprende que no te lo hayan contado, pero como yo soy un buen amigo te lo diré, algunos vampiros desarrollan poderes, y ellos lo hicieron muy bien tan bien que ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando lo usan en ti,

-es..eso es mentira

- no lo es, por eso te cuidan tanto abre los ojos Sakura, Ino puede entrar en tu cuerpo, usa a las personas atreves de ellas puede disfrutar de los sentidos, los sabores, vivir atreves de ellas, y cuando se cansa destruye sus mentes las hace añicos, Sasuke puede crear ilusiones o genjutsu como lo llamamos, engaña tus sentidos hace que veas lo que el quiere puede hacerte ver las cosas más hermosas y también hacerte ver tus peores pesadillas y ni siquiera te das cuenta, por ultimo cuida tu sombra pues Shikamaru puede controlar tu cuerpo atreves de ella

Sakura no lo podía creer-ellos jamás me harían daño- dijo eso mas para si misma que para su acompañante

- Lo mismo dijeron los otros y terminaron igual, todos muertos- dijo eso antes de levantarse le dio su número de celular a la peli rosada, antes de marcharse le dijo- Sakura ¿en verdad estás segura de que puedes confiar en ellos?- y se fue dejando a la chica asustada, nada mejor que decir la verdad, pues después de todo era la verdad

-¡se acabo! Es todo- decía Shikamaru triste

-yo puedo explicarlo- decía la rubia mientras veía en la computadora de el el correo anónimo que contenía la foto de ella de cuando se beso con Sasuke.

-no no quiero tus explicaciones Ino, me mentiste, puedo perdonar la traición pero no la mentira, se acabó- dijo el

-shika…yo

- no soy tonto, se que nunca me amaste-apretando los puños dijo- también se que lo amas a él, pero tenía la esperanza de que…ya no importa…

-lo siento Shika- decía ella muy apenada

- eres libre, te dejo libre- dijo guardando las ultimas cosas en su maleta

-¿A dónde vas?, no quiero que te vallas

-necesito un tiempo, me voy a Suna, a la casa de los sabaku no, adiós… Ino

-shika

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sasuke, el no sabía cómo hacer para que cierta peliroja se marchara

- Ya vete Karin, te dije que no-le decía él mientras se sentaba con pesadez en la cama

Ella camino sensualmente hasta él y se sentó en sus piernas, le besó el lóbulo de la oreja

- No… ya te dije ka…karin vete- trataba de decir el

Ella seguía su camino, no ayudaba mucho que el azabache estaba sin camisa pues acababa de bañarse, por fin la peliroja encontró los labios del azabache y lo besó con pasión, en ese momento la puesta se abrió de golpe

-sasu…ke-Ino no podía creer lo que veía, eso sí que le dolía

-Ino no es lo que piensas- dijo Sasuke levantándose de golpe y tirando a la Uzumaki al suelo

Ino comenzó a correr ya no quería estar más allí, quería irse lo más lejos posible, Sasuke tomó su camisa y salió tras ella

-INO…VUELVE…INO- llamaba el pero no hacía caso la perdió de vista en pocos segundos

"mierda, soy un idiota" pensó él mientras corría sin saber a donde en un intento de encontrarla pues ya no quería perderla de nuevo.

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios y gracias a Naoko-eri, por la sugerencia , quería subir el capitulo hoy por que les comento que no actualizaré en unas 2 semanas, no me maten no es que esté abandonando el fic, solo es que comienzo las semanas de exámenes en elinstituto y bueno tengo que estudiar, les prometo continuar cuando mis exámenes pasen.**

**Ah y también los invito a leer mi segundo fic llamado: nueva generación shinobi. Tengo mil ideas para ese.**

**Sin mas MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, SON LOS MEJORES.**


	15. Chapter 15:voces del pasado

**Nota: **_**" lo que está con esta letra son las voces del pasado, recuerdos de la vida de Ino y Sasuke"**_

**Capitulo 15: voces del pasado.**

Corría, corría, y corría quería alejase de todo escapar de todo y de todos, de pronto se encontró al pie de la gran montaña de Konoha en lo que había sido una hermosa pradera en su época de juventud y por suerte aun lo seguía siendo uno de los pocos lugares que se conservaban tal cual lo recordaba, caminó un poco hasta toparse con un enorme árbol, ese quizás tenía hasta mas años que ella porque cuando era niña ya era enorme, Ino se sentó en una de las grandes raíces y solo sollozó.

"_**sabes me encantaría vivir tanto como este árbol, así poder ver cómo cambia el mundo ¿tú que dices Sasuke-kun?**_

_**-estaría bien, pero no me interesa el resto del mundo ¿sabes por que?**_

_**-no, dime **_

_**-por que tu eres mi mundo Ino-chan, me gustaría vivir tanto como este árbol solo si tú estás conmigo de lo contrario ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida para mi si no estás a mi lado? "**_

Sasuke seguía dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, en verdad estaba completamente perdido y desesperado por encontrarla

"_**-oye Sasuke-kun me preguntaba ¿Qué harías si algún día me perdiera?**_

-_**te buscaría hasta el cansancio**_

_**-¿y si ahogara?**_

_**- me sumergiría hasta lomas profundo del mar**_

_**-¿y…si…muriera?**_

_**-supongo que moriría contigo por supuesto**_

_**-¿de verdad?**_

_**- no lo dudes, por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pues señorita Yamanaka la amo con todo el alma y para toda la eternidad**_

_**-señor Uchiha, es usted un romántico jajaja, vamos a mi lugar preferido"**_

-lugar preferido-repitió él-¡claro, soy un tonto como no se me ocurrió!

La rubia seguía sollozando, sumergida en las voces del pasado

"_**-¿estás nerviosa? Dado a que solo falta 5 días para la boda**_

_**- no claro que no, estoy ansiosa**_

_**-¿de verdad?**_

_**-si en 5 días voy a ser la señora Ino Uchiha, esposa de Sasuke Uchiha el mejor hombre de toda la aldea, no, de todo el mundo**_

_**-valla, señora Uchiha, suena excelente, pero con una condición**_

_**-la que sea**_

_**-que me ames para siempre**_

_**-desde luego, es más, yo Ino Yamanaka juro ante Kami-sama que amo a Sasuke Uchiha con toda mi alma y que jamás dejare de hacerlo, ni siquiera después de la muerte y para toda la eternidad**_

_**-suena bien, yo Sasuke Uchiha juro ante Kami-sama que amo a Ino Yamanaka con toda mi alma, jamás voy a amar a ninguna otra mujer y que mi corazón solo le pertenecerá a ella, la amo con toda el alma y jamás dejare de hacerlo, ni siquiera después de la muerte y para toda la eternidad"**_

-para toda la eternidad- repitió Ino en un todo triste

-sabes después de 400 años aun mantengo esa promesa-dijo Sasuke detrás de ella- te encontré Ino-chan

Ella se paró de un solo salto muy sorprendida, estaba tan absorta en sus memorias que no lo sintió llegar

- Te tardaste mucho Uchiha- dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-lo lamento es que tomé un bocadillo de camino…lo que paso…

-lo vi con mis propios ojos ¡ te estabas besando con Karin!

-eso solo fue una artimaña de ella quería seducirme

-veo que no le tomó mucho

-Ino, eso no significó nada para mí- acercándose peligrosamente a ella poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, dejándola encerrada entre el árbol y él le dijo- sabes que te amo, y solo tu provocas cosas en mi- de improvisto la besó, allí era cuando ella perdía.

La rubia no sabía cómo pero en un dos por tres ya estaban de vuelta en la mansión, mas precisamente en la habitación de Sasuke, Ino no tuvo tiempo de pensar pues unos ardientes labios cubrieron los soyos, las manos de Naruto acariciaron su espalda mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca, el azabache sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas con cada roce de la platinada, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y pálida piel.

Poco a poco él, la fue conduciendo hacia su cama, las ropas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpo, prontamente ambos quedaron completamente desnudos

- ¿segura? – susurro el

Ella asintió con los ojos llenos de deseo, lo beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras Sasuke comenzaba a acariciarle lo pechos con delicadeza, el dejaba pequeños besos en su barbilla, bajando hasta su garganta , abrió la boca y absorbió la piel con pasión dejando pequeñas marcas que se borraban al instante

-Sasuke- suspiro la Yamanaka

-Ino, te amo y te deseo mucho- dijo él con voz ronca

Sasuke quería más, quería sentirse dentro de ella sentirse completo, en paz y feliz, por primera vez después de años y sabia que solo lo conseguiría con ella; se movió hacia adelante y se introdujo en ella, Ino emitió un gemido de placer ,por primera vez después de siglos algo se recompuso en el interior de ambos, estaban completos, se sentían bien, se sentían vivos.

El comenzaba a moverse, lentamente, Ino lo acercaba más acompasando el ritmo, hasta que con un gemido el Uchiha comenzó con movimientos más rápidos y profundos; no había otro sonido más que los gemidos de placer y los te amo que se susurraban mutuamente.

Ino estaba perdida en la intensidad del placer, hasta que llegó al clímax, en una explosión de infinito placer, él le siguió uno segundos después. Se besaron apasionadamente una vez más antes de separarse

-hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera, te amo Ino- le dijo al oído- gracias

-gracias, Sasuke-kun- le contestó con dulzura ella entes de acostarse sobre su pecho

Ninguno de los dos tenia energía para moverse, pues habían agotado toda la energía adquirida con sus bocadillos, se quedaron abrazados con los ojos cerrados, no hacían faltan las palabras, solo disfrutaban de su compañía, qué tanto les hacía falta, estaban felices, completos y en paz.

En cierta manera estaban vivos otra vez.

**Ya lo se debería estar estudiando, pero es que no podía seguir con esta idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza así que tuve que escribir espero les haya gustado, comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: llega el final ¡proteger a Sakura! Nos unimos para la última batalla.**

Varias semanas más habían pasado luego de la reconciliación de Ino y Sasuke, todo parecía estar muy bien entre los dos, excepto por algo que los inquietaba; unos días después Karin les contó sobre su "amigo" pelirrojo, los vampiros expertos rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión de que en efecto ese misterioso vampiro con el que la Uzumaki había hablado era Sasori.

Su inquietud crecía aun más al descubrir que Sasori frecuentaba a la pelirrosa, al mismo tiempo un mail de parte de Shikamaru decía: "los vampiros de Suna confirmaron el avistamiento de Akatsuki, estoy seguro de que se dirigen a Konoha, y, apuesto a que se porque es; protejan a Sakura, yo voy en camino.

PD: que problemático va a ser esto"

Sí, todo iba de mal en peor y para completar aun más el problema Sakura ya no quería saber nada de ellos

FLASH BACK

Ino se acercó a la ojijade pero esta retrocedió rápidamente-aléjate ya no quiero verte, a ninguno de los tres ¿acaso creyeron que no me enteraría?

- ¿de que estás hablando Sakura? No te mentimos Sasori si él es el que te miente- le contestó la rubia lo más calmada posible

-NO, eres tú, todos ustedes me ocultaron TODO solo quieren utilizarme como me dijo Sasori ¿Por qué?

-Sakura…- dijo Ino triste- lo siento …lo que él te dijo, es verdad todo…pero contigo es distinto jamás te utilizamos lo juro , escúchame Sasori es malo para ti debemos ocultarte

-BASTA! NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS MENTIRAS, NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE USTEDES, YA NO SOMOS AMIGAS

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Luego de eso pasaron unas 2 semanas, Shikamaru ya había llegado

-Bien nuestro problema es el siguiente, 1) Sakura ya no confía en nosotros así que no podemos vigilarla de cerca. 2) Sasori está con ella llenándole la cabeza. 3) el consejo no quiere ayudar en nada. y 4) akatsuki va a llegar en un día y nosotros solo somos 4 contra todos ellos.- decía el Nara

-mierda, no podremos contra todos- decía Sasuke

La rubia caminaba de un lado al otro pensando, en un paró en seco y dijo- un momento no somos 4, somos más, si pedimos ayuda podríamos ser suficientes

- ¿que parte de, el consejo no se matará en esto no entendiste? Estamos solos ningún vampiro ayudará en esto- dijo Shikamaru

-¿Quién habló de vampiros?- contestó la chica

Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Karin corrían por el bosque, era de noche y solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los animales, de pronto un sonido muy particular se escuchó por todo el lugar un aullido, no varios aullidos la rubia sonrió

- Ino, ¿estás segura de esto?- inquirió el Uchiha

-problemática el tiene razón, mira que hacer equipo con esos perros no creo que sea buena idea además ¿Qué te da la certeza de que ellos cooperarán?- le preguntó Shikamaru

-si lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción si es para proteger a Sakura no me importa hacer equipo con los perros, y estoy convencida de que a ellos tampoco- contestó muy segura la Yamanaka- Karin ¿encontraste el rastro de olor?

-si están a unos 40 metros hacia el este- contestos la peliroja

Todos se dieron prisa , de pronto se encontraron de frente con 7 lobos que desde una postura de ataque les gruñían

-si,si,si no les tememos – dijo Sasuke

El enorme lobo de pelaje rubio que iba al frente gruñó aun más

- cálmate lobito- le dijo la rubia haciendo un ademan con la mano- escucha venimos en son de paz así que si pudieran volver a su forma humana, tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar, además la peste me está matando

En un segundo los 7 chicos volvieron a su forma normal

-no se puede matar lo que está muerto, y no te admires rubia su empalagosa y dulzona peste me provoca ganas de vomitar- contestó mordaz Tenten

-¿Qué olor? Si a mí no me molesta nuestro olor- dijo Karin oliendo su brazo

-nuestro aroma para los hombres lobo les resulta algo…molesto- le contestó Shikamaru- al igual que a nosotros el suyo es un simple mecanismo de defensa muestra el peligro que representan las especies entre sí

-su aroma para nosotros es asquerosamente dulce y empalagoso tanto que te quema la nariz- Interrumpió Kiba arrugando su propia nariz

-¿Qué pasó con Danzo y sai? – preguntó desinteresadamente Sasuke

-los dejamos, pues querían hacer que matemos y no somos asesinos ni siquiera tratándose de chupasangres como tu teme-le contestó Naruto- en fin a que se debe que los niños ricos se dignaran a internarse en el bosque en busca de nosotros

- escucha Naruto las cosas están así…- luego de unos minutos la Yamanaka terminó de contarles todo sobre lo que acontecía- por eso necesito su ayuda… Sakura está en peligro pueden morir, somos diferentes, sí, tal vez nunca seremos amigos, pero tenemos una cosa en común, Sakura, no se ustedes pero yo no quiero que muera o peor no quiero que la conviertan en vampiro

-¿y porque acaso no adoran ser unos chupasangre? Ese es su destino, no pueden escapar a él- dijo Neji

-no nosotros no elegimos esto, y aborrecemos el momento en que nos convertimos en esto, no quiero lo mismo para Sakura, nadie se merece esta existencia

-Yamanaka, dices eso, pero sin embargo convertiste a mi prima en uno de ustedes- dijo el rubio mirando a Karin

- Naruto fue un accidente, culpa de la frent… Sakura, escucha todo es mi culpa yo le di la información a Sasori no sabía quién era, este tiempo con los chicos me enseñó lo valioso de la vida, qué no podemos darla por sentado porque la podemos perder en un minuto como les sucedió a ellos, como me sucedió a mí, por su causa de alguna manera he madurado, cometí errores de los que me arrepiento cuando estaba con vida y me arrepiento quiero cambiar aunque no lo creas, ellos en verdad quieren a Sakura y ella es algo así como una amiga para mí me siento culpable es mi culpa que la encontraran, primo por favor ayúdanos- dijo Karin en el tal vez discurso más sincero que dio en su vida

-pero aun así ¿cómo podemos confiar en ustedes?- ´rejuntó seriamente Shino-¿Cómo sabemos que es no es una emboscada para matarnos?

Ino se soltó de la mano de Sasuke dio un paso al frente y dijo- por favor, ayúdenme ella es muy importante para mí, mi familia murió hace varios siglos, es duro ver como muere un ser querido no quiero pasar por lo mismos de nuevo, Sakura es como una hermana es mi familia, quiero que siga viviendo. Por favor; les juro que esta no es una trampa y…si nos ayudan al terminar todo y si aun no confían en mí…pueden matarme y no me opondré

-y a mí- dijo Sasuke dando un paso adelante volviendo a tomar la mano de la rubia

-por muy problemático que sea, a mí también- dijo Shikamaru

Karin dudaba, pero al final se decidió haría lo correcto- a mí igual, después de todo es mí culpa

Los lobos se quedaron sorprendidos, al escuchar eso, ellos estaban dispuestos a morir por Sakura, tal vez danzo se había equivocado al decir que todos los vampiros eran demonios sin sentimientos incapaces de sentir amor, por alguien que no sean ellos mismos, despreciativos con la vida, rencorosos con los que la poseían, si Danzo se equivocaba, la prueba estaba frente a ellos 4 vampiros pidiendo desesperadamente ayuda, despreciando su propia condición, y dispuestos a sacrificar su inmortalidad a cambio de una sola vida, la vida de Sakura.

-bien veo que sus sentimientos son verdaderos, así que solo puedo decir una sola cosa, ¡vamos a salvar a Sakura-chan ´´ttbayo!- gritó muy alegre el rubio.

-medición, el sol está saliendo, vamos rápido no nos queda tiempo- dijo Shikamaru

No muy alejado del bosque Sakura y Sasori se detuvieron en un gran espacio descampado

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos por aquí?- preguntaba la chica mientras miraba por todo el lugar

Sasori se alejó un poco, de repente 8 personas con capas llegaron

-¿qui…quiénes son?- preguntó la chica algo asustada

Todos se acercaban , peligrosamente a ella, el pánico se apodero del cuerpo de la pelirrosa cuando quiso huir ya era tarde Sasori y Deidara la sostenían de los brazó- SUELTENME – gritaba y lloraba la chica

-vámonos-dijo Pain

-NADIE SE VA A NINGUNA PARTE- dijo Sasuke que llegaba junto con todos

-hermanito que bueno verte- dijo Itachi- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿300, 400 años? ¿te han dicho que sigues teniendo el aspecto de un mocoso?

- CALLATE hoy te juro que me vengaré me la cobraré todas- dijo el Uchiha menor

-lo lo siento chicos, ¿ que hacen aquí?-decía Sakura

-venimos a salvarte, jamás te dejaríamos Sakura eres muy importante Sakura-dijo Shikamaru

- no podemos permitir que te hagan daño lucharemos por ti , porque nos hiciste un gran favor – dijo Sasuke

-¿Cuál?

-Sakura, nos enseñaste a apreciar la vida, despertaste sentimientos dormidos, nos recodaste nuestra humanidad, nos enseñaste a volver a vivir – Ino

-muy conmovedor-dijo Deidara - si tanto la quieren…pues se las regalo para siempre- termino de decir y mordiendo el rápidamente el hombro de la cica provocando en ella un grito desgarrador

Los lobos atacaron tiraron a Sasori y Deidara al suelo y rápidamente le arrancaron la cabeza, pues estaban muy enfurecidos, Ino tena los ojos abiertos de par en par de pronto sintió un vacio desolador y cayó de rodillas al ver caer a la pelirosa, sabía que no había tiempo, todo a su alrededor parecía en cámara lenta los lobos y sus amigos luchando contra akatsuki, y Sakura, Sakura en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-INO, INO, INO-le llamaban Sasuke y Shikamaru que luchaban contra Itachi

Ella levanto la vista vio como sus dos amigos lo sostenían de los brazos, una rabia se apoderó de ella y fue hacia él,

-Ino quítale la cabeza- le dijo Shikamaru

La rubia sostuvo el brazo de Itachi dejando libre a Sasuke- Sasuke, esto te corresponde a ti- le dijo ella

El azabache se posicionó detrás de su hermano- por fin, después de siglos arruinaste nuestras vidas, me vengaré no solo por mí también por Shikamaru e Ino y por todos los demás que seguramente mataste, ahora…muere hermano- terminó de decir el azabache y con un rápido movimiento dejo sin cabeza al que alguna vez había sido su hermano

Liberación , era la única palabra que podía describir lo que los 3 sintieron en ese momento después de 400 años esa sombra oscura, de tristeza y rencor que los envolvía poco a poco se desvanecía, los 3 se abrazaron por un momento, por fin habían cerrado se capítulo de su existencia, el capítulo de la venganza, ahora podían comenzar uno nuevo y más agradable.

Todo había terminado, los últimos miembros de akatsuki que quedaban, Pain, Konan y Nagato habían huido, todos lobos y vampiros se acercaron a Sakura cuyo cuerpo estaba inmóvil, Ino se arrodilló a un lado y tomo la ahora gélida mano de la pelirosa

- Lo lamento mucho, Sakura he fallado –dijo en un susurro con los ojos cerrados

-ahora jamás te libraras de mi Ino-cerda- dijo la voz de Sakura

La rubia abrió los ojos , encontrándose con su ahora inmortal amiga, si desde ese día la fase "amigas por siempre" era algo más literal.

Dos semanas ya habían pasado, todo volvió a la normalidad ese era un día muy importante, era el día del solo negro el día en que los vampiros disfrutaban tan solo por una hora de un estado semi humano semi vampiro, los hicos lo celebraron de diferentes formas

Shikamaru decidió acortarse en la pradera y disfrutar de para el mayor placer del mundo, dormir una siesta, su primera siesta luego de siglos, después de todo lo único que odiaba de ser vampiro era no poder dormir.

Karin decidió que comería todas las comidas que le gustaban cuando era humana; Sakura no tenía un plan en especial pues después de todo era demasiada nueva como para extrañar realmente algo de su vida humana.

En cambio Ino y Sasuke después de enterarse por parte de Sakura lo que podían llegar a hacer, decidieron llevar al pie de la letra las instrucciones; al comenzar el eclipse solar y al sentir de nuevo el calor recorrer sus cuerpo y su corazón latir se entregaron a su amor, por fin los miedos las angustias y preocupaciones habían pasado podían ser libres y amarse sin ningún problema.

Al terminar el eclipse, todos volvieron a su estado, su temperatura bajó sus cuerpos volvieron a ser gélidos y sus corazones se detuvieron, excepto alguien, Ino seguía en ese estado de semi humanidad

Era bueno pues el pergamino decía _**" luego de terminado el acto si todo salió bien, la vampiresa conservara un estado mitad humano por un periodo de 30 días por lo que dura la gestación, al dar a luz volverá a su estado de siempre.**_

_**La criatura no será un humano, sino un vampiro completo y puro por lo que poseerá todas las características de uno, sin embargo crecerá aceleradamente.**_

_**Unos 10 años después de ser dado a luz la criatura presentara un aspecto de unos 18 años humanos y así se quedará por toda la eternidad."**_

Al confirmarlos, la rubia no pudo hacer más que llorar de felicidad siendo abrazada por Sasuke, por fin después de todo tendría una familia.

Cada día que pasaba era de pura expectativa por parte de todos, Tsunade revisaba a la rubia Yamanaka y le daba consejos, aunque no tenía muchos acerca de cómo criar a un niño vampiro pero bueno la intención era la que contaba, al llegar el día todos estaban reunidos

El alumbramiento seria en casa pues, no era muy buena idea dar a luz a un vampiro en medio de un hospital atestado de personas

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala estaba nervioso, muy nervioso

-vamos hombre cálmate- le decía Shikamaru

El Uchiha estaba por contestar algo pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido más maravilloso que jamás había escuchado, un llanto, minutos después Sakura fue a avisar que podían pasar , Sasuke prácticamente corrió a la habitación; abrió la puerta y encontró a su amada rubia que sostenía un pequeño bulto entre los brazos, ella ya había vuelto a su condición, Ino lo miró con una enorme sonrisa y le dijo- te presento a Daisuke Uchiha

Sasuke tomó a su hijo en brazos, su hermoso y perfecto hijo de cabello negro y ojos azules le dio un beso en la rente y le dijo- eres hermoso, yo soy tu papi Daisuke- acto seguido besó en los labios a su amada y le dijo un te amo, ella respondió un- te amo para toda la eternidad.

Los demás observaban la escena con una sonrisa pues, sabían que ese niño sería el más amado del mundo; que representaba el Inicio de una nueva vida, si, ahora no se limitaban a existir sino a vivir, todos y cada uno de ellos; volverían a vivir.

**por fin terminé la historia, creo que voy a llorar de la emoción jajaja **

**SOLO PUEDO DECIR GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE LEYERON MI FIC, A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE ME COMENTARON PUES ESO ME DIO LAS FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, GRACIAS.**

**Si les gustó mi historia les invito a leer mi otra historia que ya va por el segundo capítulo, **

**Mi otra historia se llama : La nueva generación shinobi. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA TAMBEN BESOS A TODOS.**

_**.**_


End file.
